Our Paths Are Crossing
by Angel Veins
Summary: At the age of 10, young Miku Hatsune witnesses her life falling apart, unable to pick up the pieces. 6 years later she meets a boy who could lead to what she needs most. Love.
1. Prologue: The Red Lamp

I cowered behind the living room wall, right next to the sofa and the red lamp that I hate, the one with the silly chain that you pull to turn it on and the awful hat. I have always hated that lamp, ever since the day Papa brought it home. It was supposed to be a present for Mama, but the second he gave it to her, she disliked it. She said that it just didn`t fit in with the living room`s colors enough.

Papa wasn`t pleased, at all. I knew he had wanted to please Mama, especially after what had happened the previous night. They had had a bit of a bad argument and I guess Papa was trying to make it up to her. Yet she wouldn`t accept it; only because it wasn`t the right colors.

Though that next day after school, I walked into the living room to see that same lamp sitting on a stand next to the sofa and the wall that was closest to the kitchen. I had been puzzled. Hadn`t Mama disliked that lamp? Or had she given it a chance?

I didn`t dare ask. Mama and Papa both seemed to be in a bad mood at dinner that night. We ate our dinner silently. I was the only one that tried to make conversation…and failed. I was told to be quiet and eat instead of making useless conversation. I was hurt, yet refused to show it. I ate my dinner then excused myself. It was as if my parents didn`t even notice my leaving.

Later that night, I heard them downstairs in the living room. There was muttering, that changed to shouting quickly. I was listening, yet knew I shouldn`t be. It went on for hours. I had put my hands over my ears earlier, though it wasn`t blocking out anything especially the shouts downstairs. I had brought my knees to my chest and let my hair fall onto them. I had long turquoise hair that Mama tied up into pigtails. She said she didn`t want me tripping over it and I needed something done with it. My hair was extremely long for a ten year old.

I must`ve been there for at least an hour and a half when the shouting stopped, there was a slam of the front door and padding of footsteps on the stairs. The door had opened and my dear Papa stumbled through it. I had taken my hands off my ears and shot over to him. He`d hugged me, crying. I had cried too, in confusion. I didn`t know what was going on. Why had they been shouting? Papa didn`t say anything, just hugged me tighter.

Mama left us. She left us a week after that argument and never came back. She had gone out and had met some man and she was leaving town with him. Just like that. Papa said nothing; he was very shocked as was I. Mama was leaving?

She had gathered up her things and left with a simple goodbye. She didn`t ask me to come with her. Maybe I was to blame. I stayed with Papa; he would never leave. Right?

"I promise my princess." He`d mutter when I`d ask, but he`d always be looking far off into the distance, gazing right through me.

He changed. He started drinking. He would use all the money he earned and spend it on bad drink. He didn`t seem to care about our home anymore. It became a mess in less than three weeks. Papa became lazy, selfish and drunk. I would be forced to run the house. I had to run errands and more for money, and even then my efforts were wasted as the money was spent on more drink.

Demon drink, Mama would say if she was here. But she wasn`t.

I changed too. My turquoise hair grew longer, I went through puberty and I worked. Whilst my Papa sat and did nothing. He just watched. He would never get up to help, not even once. It saddened me how much he changed, how much we both changed. I was used to being a ten year old with two parents, a nice house and love. I had lost all three of those privellages. I changed to a twelve year old with one parent, a messy house and no love.

I learned that Mama got married to that man and had two baby boys. They all lived happily ever after whilst I had been stripped of my happy ending. Papa didn`t seem to care at all about happy endings, or me in fact. It was as if I wasn`t even there half the time.

It got worse when we received the news.

Mama died. We got word a few days after and were invited to her funeral. Papa at least saved up some money so we were decent. I wore a black dress that reached down to my ankles and flat black shoes. My hair was in regular bunches, with black ribbons. I stood by Papa`s side as he cried and held his hand as the coffin was lowered into the ground. My legs had grown cold and numb as the chilled wind climbed up them. I had looked up at Papa that day, noticing how awful he looked. Messy faded turquoise hair, bloodshot blue eyes, pale skin. He was unshaved, shaking and stank of drink. Everyone was looking. I had had to lead him out of that graveyard and home. Staying for lunch wasn`t even an option. We both knew what would happen then.

Papa had grown worse. He cried, drank and slept. I couldn`t do anything about it. He had changed so much… The damage was done. Mama was gone, and so was my Papa. School was barely an option for me anymore. My teachers would want to speak to Papa, want to know why I was so quiet, why I couldn`t concentrate, and then all hell would break loose.

Everything had went wrong. And all because of that stupid red lamp.


	2. Ch1 My Life Now

Chapter 1: My Life Now

I woke up, my head pounding. I had hardly got any sleep last night. Papa had been drinking, again. He had been much worse too. Swearing, shouting, crying, smashing things. It was awful.

It was a few minutes after he'd smashed another beer bottle off the TV that Mrs Biggs from next door came round. She started shouting and swearing too. Papa did the sand back and didn't seem to care when she said she'd call the authorities.

Minutes later, she turned away, deciding it wasn't worth her time. I heard what she said, when though it was quieter,

"Shame on you. You have a child. And I hope to God she doesn't turn out like you."

Papa yelled at her, telling her to get lost before he did something he regretted. Mrs Biggs sniffed sourly and left. I watched her leave, sadly. She kept me company when Papa went out to the pub. She was nice to me. I trusted her, and I rarely trusted anyone nowadays.

Papa went back to shouting after Mrs Biggs left. I tried to drown him out, covering myself with the duvet of my bed and clamping my hands over my ears. But no matter what, Papa still made his way to my ears.

I got up, trying to steady myself and not make myself anymore dizzier than I already was. I made my way to the bathroom. It wasn't the nicest room. The sink's mirror was smashed, the wallpaper was peeling, the bottom of the bath was dirty, the rugs were faded and torn and the taps kept dripping. No matter how many times I twisted them, I only earned a sore hand.

I looked around. I spied my toiletries on the dirty floor and bent down to pick them up. Those were the only toiletries I had. Sponge, toothbrush, toothpaste, soap and flannel. The flannel was damp and dark but good use. Papa must have carried his rage to the bathroom and knocked them down last night. All the other damage to this room was done two years ago and we don't have any money to fix it.

My toiletries are some of the only belongings I have. The only belongings I have are: A bar of soap, a sponge, a toothbrush, a tube of toothpaste, a damp flannel, a hairbrush, two hair bobbles, a few clothes, school books and a teddy bear from Mama before she left. All my other things I had to sell for money, and even then it did no good.

I start to wash carefully, wanting to at least look respectable. Papa had gotten a phone call from the Government, saying that I had to go to school. Papa was furious, saying that I didn't need school. I was just happy that I wasn't going to be stuck around here all day. Though part of me felt bad about leaving Papa here alone. In fact, not bad, worried.

I would come home to find Papa drinking and waiting for me. He wouldn't embrace me or anything, just nod. I wondered why he didn't want me in school. Maybe he thought the teachers would interfere with our personal life.

Once I had finished washing, I went back to my room to change. All my clothes were stored in my small chest of drawers in a corner. The chest was a bit bruised, but it was the only place I could keep my clothes safe and clean. It was a bit if an annoyance when the drawers stuck because of the chunks missing. I once hurt myself because one of the drawers stuck and I had to pull it out. It landed heavily on my knee and it stung for days. I never told Papa; he wouldn't make a fuss or anything so there was no point.

I went over to my chest and opened it. My clothes consisted of two pairs of jeans, three t-shirts, my school uniform, one pair of sandals, a wooly hat and four pairs of socks. Not a lot. I had to continually wash them as best I could in the dirty bathtub. Papa didn't care about washing. Mrs Biggs kindly offered that she'd wash for me but I refused. I liked that she offered help but I didn't want her to think that I was helpless.

I changed into my school uniform, shoved my sandals on and started to tie my hair up into pigtails. My hair looked like this even before all of this. Of course, it had grown longer. I grabbed my school books from the side as I headed for the stairs. I had been given a school uniform and books by the school. I was lucky that I hadn't needed to buy them. Questions would have been struck up. I went downstairs. The stairs had little carpet on them, patches even, so most of the wooden floorboard was shown. It didn't look very hospitable. But then again, neither did the rest of the house.

I crept into the living room, though there was really no need. Papa was asleep in his ruined armchair, mouth agape, more than five beer bottles at his feet and one in the crook of his arm. I sniffed. It smelt horrible in here. There was the foul stench of drink, but there was something else too. Smoke? Had Papa been smoking?

The foul pipe will be the undoing of many. Destroying good health and hard earned pennies.

Mama had always avoided smoking, told me to avoid it too. I'm not sure if she had been talking from experience. Papa always swore he'd never smoke, but I think he has various times and that triggered fights between Mama and him. The house would smell horribly of smoke after them.

Stains littered the floorboards and carpets, burned out and squashed cigarette butts and beer. There were hardly ever good stains, as we hardly had any. Papa went out for his meals, to the pub. Which meant that I had none. Mrs Biggs came round sometimes when Papa was out and brought me warm meals wrapped in tinfoil and played paper games with me to help keep my mind off other things. And it worked, if only for a short while.

I turned away from Papa and headed towards the kitchen, well, at least we called it that. I passed the red lamp on the way. I was tempted to push it off it's stupid stand and stamp it into the floor to match the other stains and furniture in the house. I tried once. Papa was furious. I had my hands around it, read to push, when Papa came downstairs from the bathroom and saw me. I stopped. Papa literally ran over and separated my fingers from the lamp. I stood up. Papa seized a beer bottle from his armchair and raised it up into the air. I really thought he was going to hit me there. But he threw it aside and I ran upstairs, not another word.

It's not the only time I thought he was going to hit me too.

I now work at a local diner a little but away from school. I had no choice; I had to work if I had any hopes of surviving and earning money. We had nothing left to sell that was valuable. I didn't dare suggest the lamp. The diner was always crowded with school kids after school. I went straight there after school to work. It was better than going home.

After work, I would head home with my small earnings for that day. Papa would corner me the second I got home. He demanded that I give all my earnings to home. It broke my heart that my earnings and hard work were for nothing but foul drink.

One time when I came home from the diner, I hid some of the money in my pocket in hopes of being able to buy some food later that night. Papa took the money I have him, then he started shouting, demanding the rest. I told him there was no more and he searched me. He found the rest of the money. He was furious. I thought he was going to hit me as his fist was raised. But he stopped and pushed me in the direction of the stairs. I got the message and ran upstairs to the safety of my room.

My room was the only really safe place I could go that Papa didn't bother me. I knew that if he came in, he'd rip my room to pieces because he'd probably be in a drunken rage mood.

I walked over to the kitchen cupboard which was pretty much like my chest of drawers in my bedroom. I opened it, as quietly as I could which wasn't easy, and took a plastic bag out of it. I picked up my books and put them in the bag. Since I didn't have a bag, I was forced to take a plastic bag to school. I looked around the kitchen, remembering when Mama used to cheerfully hand me my lunch in a brown paper bag and Papa would put my bag on my back and playfully pluck the strap.

There was no longer Mama handing me a packed lunch, there was no longer Papa helping me with my bag. I didn't even have a bag. We were all happy back then. The house was lovely, we had everything we needed and the family was whole.

Now I felt like it was split in half. Thirds even. Mama on one side, with her new family and of course in angel wings, Papa on another side, and me on another one. A broken family.

I held the bag in my hand by it's two handles and took one last peek at Papa. He was still asleep. I sighed and headed to the door that was stored beside the broken oven. It was easier to go out the back door sometimes. Even when he was drunk, Papa had sensitive hearing. I usually went out the back door. I didn't want Papa to wake up; it was better when he was asleep.

I closed the door gently behind me and made my way through the overgrowing brambles and weeds. Papa had stopped treating the garden when we got word that Mama had gotten married. It grew and grew. As I made my way out in the mornings, my legs would scrape against the weeds and I'd be itching them in my classes. I got told off once and everyone laughed outside of class.

When I started high school, my popularity went down. I had missed lots of schooling due to Mama leaving and her death and Papa's sudden change. I wasn't popular with any of the pupils at school, so I didn't really have any friends. I kept to myself. There was only one girl which actually spoke to me. Her name was Luka Megurine.

I was sitting in the class one day, alone, and was working. I wanted to catch up as much as I could. The teacher had left, allowing me access to the classroom, trusting me. I had stopped, put my head down on the desk and thought. Really thought. I ended up in tears, replaying the events of the past. I was crying, then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up to meet blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked me.

I sniffed, then wiped my eyes and said I was fine. She sat down with me. I ended up telling her everything and she told me everything too. About her parents' divorce, and her new stepdad and stepsister and stepbrother. She became the second person I truly trusted.

Luka was pretty with long pink hair, about my length, and blue eyes. She was creative, popular and cheerful. She didn't exactly hang around me, but she usually dropped by to see if I was alright when I stayed behind in classes. She would sit with me, sometimes helping me and vice versa. She told me she was horrible at Maths and I decided to help her. I was just happy to not be alone for once.

I was lucky it wasn't raining. When it rained, since I had no coat or umbrella, I got soaked. My hair hung in limp pigtails, my clothes were dripping and my books as plastic bag were soaked and I had to dry them on the radiator in homeroom. My teacher, Mrs Raynard, allowed me into the classroom. She told me I should get a proper bag and a coat or an umbrella or both. I would nod but never did. Too expensive.

I began the walk to school, bag swinging lightly in my hand, my pigtails flying out behind me. It was windy, slightly cold. I crossed my arms in a hope to get some warmth into my body. It didn't work. I sighed. I sighed a lot these days. I let my bangs fall into my face as I passed a local shop. It was so I wasn't bothered by the food right in front of me. I got to eat at school. Luckily, the school lets students have a free lunch and a free breakfast if necessary. It was only dinner that was the problem for me. My employer, Cook, at the diner let me have a small snack in the diner. He was really nice, and let me have it for free. He gave me two pennies more than my actual earnings which was good and kind of him. Yet Papa took it, ruined all the goodness and kindness displayed in life.

He used to display these actions himself once upon a time. Now it was just himself and his numb pleasure from drink that mattered. I was nothing to him, just the earner for his drink money. And now it seemed, his cigarette money too.

I passed many houses on my way to school. When I looked in, unnoticed, I would see happy families in their living rooms, getting ready to depart for school, promises of weekends together and more happy things. I longed to have that, be able to smile happily for once. I felt as if I hadn't smiled in six years or less. It was horrible. Why couldn't I just be happy? Why did my life have to get turned upside down? Why couldn't it be someone else's turn? I was so fed up of all this. I was being denied happiness, and it sucked. Truly sucked.

A tear slid down my cheek, hitting the stony pavement beneath me. I gulped, sniffing then shook my head. No point in crying, just no point.

I looked up, pushing my turquoise bangs out of my face. A large building came into view: My high school. It was rather tall, four stories in total, each row lined with glass windows. There was a large pitch at one side of the school and a large black fence ran round it. I often wondered wether this was to keep students in or other people out. It didn't matter.

I liked school. Always had. I found the lessons fun, and it took my mind of my problems which was good. People called me a teacher's pet and other things. I had gotten used to it by now. Luka defended me whenever she could, and I was very grateful for it. Luka was very strong and people didn't dare argue with her.

Of course, people knew we were friends and would talk and some girls pointed it out. Luka just smiled at me and nodded. She hadn't told anyone about my life; she had sworn to keep that a secret. She was great.

I entered the school gates. There wasn't many people out here, just a small group of girls. They didn't give me as much as a second glance as I walked past. When I entered the school, it was near empty. It was still rather early but I liked setting off early.

I walked past the many tables littering the canteen and made my way to the service counter. I grabbed a tray and a plate and put three bits of toast on it, a small tub of butter and a small tub of jam then put it on the tray. I made myself a small bowl of cornflakes and put that on the tray too, grabbing a carton of milk and doing the same.

I then made my way to a small table, sitting by myself. Nobody looked at me. I put the tray down and started to eat. It was hard to eat a small portion just so people wouldn't say anything about my food. They would just say horrible comments and ask sarcastically if I wasn't fed at home, when really I wasn't.

Every morning when I'd finished my breakfast, I would head to homeroom and start to read a book in the classroom. Mrs Raynard had a selection of books on a high shelf and I could reach it easily as I was quite tall. I loved reading. Whoever I read, I felt as if I was in the story too, that I was living the adventure with the main characters. I loved reading about mythical creatures and far away lands. I often got teased for liking 'baby stories' but I didn't mind. These stories were inspirational to me.

Mrs Raynard said I could take one or two books home, but I didn't want to leave them in Papa's drunken path. If he stumbled across the books when in a rage, he would most likely tear them apart like he'd done every other book we used to own. Mrs Raynard knew nothing about my life right now and neither did any student or other teacher apart from Luka. I didn't want to have to explain the ruined books to my teacher. It would be horrible and she wouldn't trust me anymore.

Once I had eaten all my breakfast, I drank my carton of milk and stood up. I emptied my tray into the bin near my table and gently laid the tray on the side. I picked up my plastic bag and made my way to my homeroom class. I didn't know if Mrs Raynard would be in the class or not; it was still early and she was usually a touch late.

I liked her. She was kind, positive, helpful and happy. She had long pale purple hair that she let down or put up in a ballerina bun and light blue eyes. She looked like Luka, but taller and a different hair color. She spoke to me in homeroom, asking me questions about my book that I was currently reading and helping me with my work. Nobody dared say anything as Mrs Raynard could be mean when she wanted to be. She 'protected' me.

But she couldn't do anything outside of class. I was teased and called a suck up and Mrs Raynard's special pet. I didn't like this at all. Though I wasn't a snitch. I learned the hard way that snitching only made things worse.

I had told Mrs Raynard about the teasing a few months into the start of my first year here. She had done a lecture and everyone knew I had told, even if Mrs Raynard never said. It was even more horrible after that. I never told again.

I went down a few corridors and up a set of stairs. I walked until I came to a stop in front of my homeroom class. Mrs Raynard wasn't in yet. I cautiously walked in and made my way to my seat. I placed my plastic bag under my desk and walked over to the high shelf next to Mrs Raynard's desk. I selected the book that I had already started, Pandora's Box, and settled back into my seat.

I loved this story so far. It was about a young girl stumbling upon a box which contained all the world's evil and accidentally letting all the evil loose. She was forced to go around the world and collect all the evil and put it back in the box. I had heard of the original story, so I guessed that this one was based off it.

I wondered, if I obtained this box, would I be able to put Papa's evil in the box? His drink, his smoke, his cursing. They could be gone, confined to a mere box. Mama had read this story to me and I heard muttering under her breath that all of Papa's evil should he stored in the box. His drink, his smoke and his cursing.

I was only a couple of chapters in as I had only started it a few days ago and I only had homeroom to read it in. I started from where I remembered and read quietly.

About fifteen minutes later, there was a gentle knock on the door. I knew it wasn't Mrs Raynard as it was her classroom! I turned round, placing the book on my desk, and smiled at the person at the door. Luka smiled back.

"Hi," She made her way towards me, her long pink hair swaying from side to side, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Hi," I said back, rather shyly. I wasn't used to Luka coming into my homeroom class this early. She usually showed up later and with a whole flock of friends at her sides and heels.

She sat at the desk next to me. That surprised me. She didn't usually sit there; she usually sat up the back with other girls. She smiled at me and sat her bag on the ground under the desk. She cast a glance at the book on my desk,

"What you reading?" She asked, not unkindly at all.

I picked up the book and have it to her. She smiled and turned the book round to start reading the blurb. She gave it back to me,

"Pandora's Box eh? I've read it before; it's a good book. Though I'm not sure if I prefer the original tale or the book made from the tale." Luka looked at me, "You liking it so far?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it's good so far. I'm at the bit where Daniella opens the box and lets all the evil out and let's it go into the world."

"I hated that part. Though I guess, I would've done the same. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat." Luka said, reaching for her bag and pulling her homework out of her bag. The page was blank.

"Did you forget?" I asked gently.

Luka grinned at me. "Yup. Mr Kadinsky is gonna kill me, unless I use this time valuably..." She started to write after pulling a pen from her pocket and placing one on my desk, "I know how you don't really have any..."

I smiled and took the pencil gratefully, saying a thanks. I picked up my book and resumed reading. Luka would ask for help with her Science homework and I would help her as much as I could. We were just finishing off the second last question together when Mrs Raynard walked into the room. She smiled when she saw us,

"Ah, Hatsune, and Luka too. It's a bit of a surprise to see you in here so early Luka. And aren't you in the wrong seat?"

Luka just smiled back, "I want to sit next to Miku, Mrs Raynard. She's my friend." That comment made me blush a little bit.

Mrs Raynard smiled at me. She knew that I usually kept to myself and nobody hung around me so hearing Luka admit that made her smile.

"We'll, I guess I can let it slide. I'll move IA to your old seat." Mrs Raynard turned to her desk.

I turned my attention back to Luka's paper and started helping with the last question. When it was done, Luka hugged me warmly, thanking me for helping. That was the first time she had hugged me. Things were starting to look up just because of this one moment. I wished it could stay like this forever, me, Luka and Mrs Raynard in homeroom together, smiling, laughing and talking.

But of course, no. The bell rang loudly. Luka broke apart from me and put her homework back in her bag and smiled at me. I got up to put my book back when Mrs Raynard stopped me.

"It's alright Hatsune, you can keep this one of you want, just for today."

I could've hugged her then. She flipped her purple hair over her shoulder. It was down today. I clasped the book to my chest and sat back down in my seat. I placed it in my bag. I expected Luka to move back when her friends came into the class, but she didn't budge. She turned to me, smiling.

One of Luka's friends looked at me and Luka then turned to Mrs Raynard,

"Miss, why did you move Luka's seat?!" She sounded like she was going to go nuts.

Mrs Raynard smiled, "Luka chose to sit next to Hatsune," She turned to IA, "IA, your new seat is in Luka's old one. Move quickly so I can start the register."

IA sat in Luka's old seat. I could feel Luka's friends drilling holes into my back with their eyes. It wasn't my fault; Luka had chose to sit next to me. I could see out of the corner of my eye, Meiko Sakine staring at me. She was Luka's best friend, and she didn't look happy that she had moved. I managed to move my eyes to Luka instead.

"So Miku, are you at the diner after school again?" Luka asked.

"Um, yeah." I replied, "Why?"

"I was thinking that we could go to the new smoothie bar that just opened up in town. It'd get you away from work and your dad..." She whispered the last bit.

I thought about. Luka was asking me to come to a new popular hangout. It was a nice feeling. Then I thought more. If I didn't go to work then I wouldn't get today's earnings, if I didn't get the earnings and went home empty handed then Papa wouldn't have any drink money which meant he would get angry. I winced.

"Sorry Luka... Papa...he would..." I left it hanging as I wasn't quite sure what he would do. He hadn't hit me yet, only shouted.

Luka's face fell. "Are you sure?" She seemed a little sad that I couldn't go.

I nodded. "If I don't get Papa's money for tonight's drink, he'll be angry."

Luka gulped. "Well...maybe another time."

I suddenly felt bad. "Maybe...maybe I could ask Cook to let me get away from work a couple of hours earlier on Thursday..."

Luka smiled, brightening. "Really? Cool!" It was as if she really wanted to spend time with me...

"I'll try. Cook's usually softer on Thursdays. He's getting old so he's run off his feet at the diner and Thursdays aren't really busy. I'll ask today. But if I get my head blown off, I'm blaming you." I joked.

Luka laughed, then playfully punched my shoulder. It didn't hurt; it was just showing me that Luka cared and was my friend. That made me feel happy. It didn't even matter now that Meiko was still staring, and all of Luka's other friends. It didn't matter that Papa was going to be angry with me when he found out that I had left with early and not earned all the money for his drinks.

I felt happy for once, and that was everything to me. All I ever wanted, right in homeroom.


	3. Ch2 Strange Encounter At The Diner

Chapter 2: Strange Encounter At The Diner

Of course, that happiness didn't last. Luka had a different subject from me after homeroom so I was alone again. She gave me a warm smile as she left, catching up with some of her friends at the door. They looked at me on the way out, especially Meiko.

She obviously blamed me for why had just happened. Which wasn't good for me. She was one of the worst bullies that bullied me. Luka would do her best to defend me, but Meiko usually took no notice or resumed when Luka left.

I picked up my plastic bag and headed out the door, smiling at Mrs Raynard. She smiled back and turned to her computer to get up the register for the next class. She was an English teacher too. I didn't have her for English which was a disappointment. My English teacher, Mrs Maple, wasn't as nice as Mrs Raynard and thought I sought attention a lot.

It struck me as odd. How could I be seeking attention? She thought my plastic bag, no friends and sandals were a way to seek attention. She would point out my flaws in front of the whole class. She questioned my sandals and I told her I had no other shoes. She thought I was joking deliberately and scolded me.

I didn't like her, not one bit. I ended up telling Mrs Raynard about her, and she agreed that it wasn't right to scold me, but she did briefly mention that I should change shoes, bag and hang around other people. I would nod, but never.

I had no problem hanging around other people, they just didn't want to hang around me. Meiko certainly had her say in it. She was the worst. I didn't know why Luka was friends with her.

Meiko was popular, pretty, smart and rich. She was lucky, and happy. My luck had been taken from me and my happiness. I never thought I needed luck before, just love and happiness. I had neither. I sighed unhappily.

I started to make my way to Maths. Maths was very hard for me. I didn't know most of the basics due to missing schooling for some time. I was in the worst class, the bottom one, where all the kids that didn't know basic Maths were put. I was teased for this too. The teacher treated us like we were useless pieces of dirt. She would explain it over and over again. I didn't understand though, and neither did most of the people in the class.

I respected her trying, but I found it worthless. My Maths teacher was Miss Patrick. She was young looking with short pale blue hair and blue eyes. She would often look around the classroom and sigh, wondering why she took this job as she could be doing better things. She looked only twenty seven or twenty eight.

I wondered why she would want to be a teacher. (She probably wondered it too). I knew I didn't want to be a teacher. I didn't and would probably never have the appropriate skills of a teacher. I didn't know what I wanted to be. Most of the students wanted to be singers, dancers or actresses. Meiko did and so did Luka. Luka said she quite liked the idea of being a dance choreographer. She looked like she would be quite good at it.

I wasn't sure what life held for me. Maybe I would just work at the diner for the rest of my life with a drunken father hanging over me and bullies at my sides. It sure seemed like if was going in that direction. I was 16, and with no hope or plans.

I entered the Maths classroom and made my way to my seat. Miss Patrick settled her gaze on me, I could see her out if the corner of my eye. She was chewing gum and had white clips holding her fringe away from her face. I sat down and got my books out of my bag, glancing up at the board.

Miss Patrick put up our lesson plan on the board every day we had Maths and we had to copy it into our jotters. She said it was proof that we were working. We knew that. It was so that when she was slacking off, nobody suspected anything as our jotters had a plan in it.

Why take a job if she wasn't going to do it? It seemed a waste. A useless one at that. Though I wasn't one to point a finger. As they were all usually pointing at me. Sad.

"Miss Hatsune,"

I directed my attention to Miss Patrick. She was standing at the board, pointing with a finger to the board,

"Can you get this down? The lesson is due to start. Quickly now."

"Yes Miss." I quickly mumbled and began writing. I wondered how long I had been thinking for. I was usually one of the first into the class. By now everyone was here.

The students in this class weren't exactly my friends, but they didn't tease me either. We were all the same with Maths, and no one in this class really took notice of my sandals and plastic bag. Thank goodness. We were all at some sort of an understanding which made it easier for me.

The Maths lesson flew by. Miss Patrick explained things slow and steady whilst we racked our brains trying to make sense of it all. She gave us homework to do, due for the next day. It was Tuesday. I groaned silently as I stuffed it in my bag. This would be hard. Papa took no notice of my schooling so therefore didn't help. I sighed as I packed up.

The bell rang loudly after that and I headed to my next class: History. I hated History, just like Maths. I didn't have that class with Luka either. But I did with Meiko. Lovely, just...grand. I headed to my class, my bag swinging at my feet and my pigtails swaying side to side. I felt a small tug on them both as one of Meiko's friends passed me and another two when Meiko herself passed me. They were always doing that. It hurt, but I could think of worse things.

...

The day flew by. I found Luka at break and lunch and she hung around with me. Meiko gave me stares and so did the rest of Luka's friends but they didn't say anything. Luka would talk about small things, anything that came to mind and put me at ease, and I would do my best to include myself into the conversation. It worked.

I read more of Pandora's Box in some of my classes once everyone was packed up. Me and Luka read together at lunch. She stated she was fine with reading from the bit I was at and I was glad. Though I wouldn't have minded going back to the start for her. I just wished I could take it home...

Luka also tried to help me with my Maths homework. She said it was the least she could do and she was returning the favor for this morning when I helped her. We got through a few questions together. Luka smiled at me and said it was progress and everything counted. I smiled back.

I wondered if this setup would happen tomorrow. True, Luka had moved her seat but what about break, lunch and classes. She had done her best to sit with me all day. I didn't want to ask as it sounded rude in my mind. She had invited me out on Thursday, and I was going to ask Cook about it. I wasn't really sure what his reaction would be.

We walked out of school together. I could see a crowd of students heading in the direction of the diner: my workplace. Most of the school already knew I worked there. I turned to Luka, smiling,

"I'll ask Cook about Thursday," I said.

Luka nodded. "Do your best Miku. I'd like to hang out with you more." I saw the school bus draw up and tons of people getting on it. My face fell, knowing Luka was about to leave me. She had to get the bus here as she lived a bit away from the school. She gave me one last smile as she climbed onto it, waving happily. I waved back shyly, giving her a weak smile. Then the bus drive away and I was left alone.

I started to make my way to the diner. It looked like it would be crowded today. I sighed, hoping I wouldn't get tormented as much as yesterday at my shift. I opened the door to the diner and entered.

Cook, the manager, loved his diner. It was actually named Cook's. I have no idea what his first name is, but I know that his last name is Cook. He liked being called Cook as a nickname and said with a smile to every customer, "Call me Cook," I called him Cook too.

I was getting a little hungry. The free school lunches weren't very much as most students brought their own lunches. It was easier. Luka tried to share her lunch with me today, but I refused. I didn't like accepting things from others as it reminded me of what I didn't have. I only took it if the person insisted. I felt Luka's pencil that she gave me this morning in my pocket, a bit guilty that I had taken it with ease.

I made my way to the back of the diner, the storeroom. I looked around at the colorful designs on the walls, floor and tables. Cook was rather decorative and loved color. I admired him; he wasn't afraid to be himself. Cook spotted me and waved cheerily. I smiled back as best I could and entered the storeroom.

I kept my uniform in here, in a small cardboard box. Cook let me keep my uniform here, which was nice of him. My uniform wasn't much for a waitress. A white shirt, a small ack skirt and black flat shoes. There was also a black tray in the box that I carried around with me just in case.

I had no problems with the uniform and put it on every day I worked. Cook was kind enough to supply me with a new uniform every time I needed a new one. But then again, he did it with all his employees. He said it was no problem. I put it on now and made my way out into the working area.

I recognized lots of faces from school already. I turned to the kitchen and headed towards Cook. He smiled as I approached,

"Hi Miku, you alright?" He asked.

I nodded, then thought about Luka and the day out on Thursday, "Um, Cook? Could I possibly get out a little early on Thursday?"

He looked at me curiously, "Why?"

"One of my friends asked me out for a day. Just for a day though!" I replied quickly, "Could I?" I looked at him. He was thinking. He often asked me if I was doing anything with my friends and I would reply with a no. He seemed to be brightening.

"Well... Only if you promise you'll make up the time. What time?" He asked, smiling.

"Um, I think, straight after school. If that's ok?" I asked shyly. I had gotten this far and didn't want to change his mind.

"Ok then Hatsune. Work a shift on Sunday too and I'll let you go."

I wanted to hug him. He was so nice! I smiled at him, "Thank you Cook. I promise."

He placed four Coke's on my tray that I had in my hands and pointed to a back table. I nodded and made my way towards the table. It was sometimes torture to make my way to tables when it was so busy. I lost count of how many times I've tripped in the past.

I reached the back table and almost returned to the kitchen when I saw who was there. Meiko and her three best friends, excluding Luka. She looked up at me, a smirk forming as I placed the drinks on the table.

"Hey Hatsune," She said cheerily, smirking, "Never knew you worked here,"

Of course she knew I worked here. She pulled this trick last time she was here and came across me. I wasn't going to be pulled into it though,

"Hey Meiko," I replied calmly though inside I was starting to crack, "Here's your drink." I placed it on the table and picked up my tray. I turned around and started to head back. I felt familiar hard tugs on my pigtails as I left, then laughter.

I picked up more orders and delivered them successfully. There were a few more tugs on my pigtails as I went back and forth, but I tried to stay calm. Cook was being so nice and I couldn't have him go back and change his mind about Thursday.

"Miku, there's someone at the counter needing served. Can you see to him?"

I nodded, dumping the tray on the side for now. I wondered if this was another person that would tease me and tug my hair. I braced myself and made my way up to him.

"Hi, um, can I get a banana milkshake please?"

I looked at him, properly. I hadn't seen him before. He had blonde hair, a little bit of it in a ponytail and sapphire blue eyes. He was smiling at me, waiting. I shook my head,

"Sorry! I do that a lot... Um, banana shake?" I turned round to the machine, blushing fiercely. I was making a fool of myself already.

"It's ok. I do it too. Don't we all?" The boy said to me.

I started to make his milkshake, listening to him. He was keeping a steady conversation going between us and I found myself included in it happily. He was actually the furst person that actually spoke to me, instead of ordering. I passed him his shake and was just about to turn when he gently grasped my arm. I turned to him, hoping I hadn't forgotten something.

"Hey, uh, what's your name? You never said," The boy said.

I gulped before replying, "Miku Hatsune."

He smiled, "Len Kagamine. Nice to meet you Miss Hatsune."

I turned round and grabbed my tray. I picked up another order and headed towards a table. I could sense the boy, Len, watching me as I did so. There was something about him that just... I don't know. He made me feel a little happier...

I delivered the order and headed back to the kitchen. I passed the counter where Len was and gave him a weak smile as he smiled back.

"Hey, can I get another?" He asked suddenly.

"Uh, sure. Gimme a minute, please?" I realized how rude I'd been with my first two words of that sentence so added the please, even if a bit desperately.

He just nodded, not taking it to heart or anything it seemed. "Ok,"

I delivered two drinks then made Len's shake. I added an extra banana in it and put it on the side of the glass. He noticed and smiled,

"Do I have to pay for the extra banana?" He asked, jokingly.

I shook my head, smiling happily. "It's on the house."

He started to drink his shake, "I like to save the best parts for last," He pointed to the banana on the side, "And that certainly is the best part."

I found myself blushing and turned around. I looked at the clock. I was getting really hungry now. It didn't help that I was around food all the time in this diner. I didn't know what I was going to do for dinner tonight.

"Hey, you look a little hungry?" Len's voice broke the silence.

"No no, I'm fine." I replied.

Len shook his head and rummaged in his bag. He passed me a good looking banana and smiled, "I was saving it for later, but you should have it. Your a little thin aren't you?"

I blushed. No one had even commented on my weight before. I didn't know what I weighed as we didn't have scales at home and I didn't like to participate in weighing activities in Gym class. No one ever looked at my stomach. True, I thought I was getting too thin when I looked in the mirror in the school bathroom but it couldn't be helped. Years of not eating much left me thin.

"Um... I don't know, am I?" I managed to say, though it sounded weird. Like I was asking him to check me out. Though he did it in a way that didn't worry me.

"Your definitely thin. Are you eating?" He asked. It sounded like he was really worried... But we just met!

"Yes, of course!" I sounded desperate. Len blinked then nodded at the banana on the counter. I looked at it then picked it up. He must've thought I was accepting it as he smiled then turned back to his shake. I was about to pass it back when Cook called me. I was forced to leave Len and deliver more orders.

I passed Len on the way and whispered a thanks to him for the banana. I had put it in my skirt pocket. I decided to eat it later. Maybe it would do for dinner? He nodded at me then went back to his shake. He seemed to be taking his time with this one.

It was getting late, past half four. Most of the students had left now, including Meiko. But not Len. He was still sitting on his stool with his third banana milkshake. He was enjoying himself, I could tell.

"Hey Miku, can you take our the garbage?"

I nodded. The diner was hot so I thought a little fresh air would do me good. And maybe I could eat my banana out there, out of sight. I was extremely hungry now. I grabbed the black plastic bag similar to my own school bag just bigger and headed out. I had just opened the lid of the bin to put the bag into it when I heard a voice,

"Hey, you need any help?"

I turned round, meeting a boy with banana bangs and blue eyes. Len. I sighed and lifted the bag, placing it carefully in the bin.

"No, I'm fine," I said, closing the lid, "Did you enjoy your shakes?"

"Yeah. You make good shakes Miss Hatsune."

"Thank you. I've never tried them before-"

"You've never had a milkshake before?!" He sounded really surprised, "You should try one. They're great!" He looked thoughtful then turned back to look at me, "You wanna on Thursday? I know this cool place near school..."

Thursday. Thursday? I was going out with Luka on that day.

"Uh, sorry. I've got plans..." I said, shyly, "Maybe...another time?"

He looked a bit upset, then brightened, "Ok!" He made me smile. A real proper smile. Unforced, lived and happy. But why?

"How have I not seen you before?" I asked suddenly. The question had slipped my mind before.

"I go to your school. I'm just not in any of your classes. Though I think I've seen you before..."

"Nobody else wears pigtails except me. Too babyish apparently." I said.

He blinked, "Really? I like them. Especially yours."

I blushed then turned away. "I have to go. I'm still on shift."

He nodded. "Thanks by the way. You know, for the shakes. Banana is my favorite."

I giggled feebly. "I could tell."

Len turns, waves and disappears. I'm left standing beside the bin, wondering what the hell just happened. He's different. He didn't make fun of me, didn't say anything except display kindness. Why?

I headed back inside, my pigtails swaying. I sighed. The number of people in the diner has decreased massively and there's only a few people left. I head over to the kitchen and wash my hands. I pull the banana Len gave me out of my skirt pocket and take the skin off it. I was about to eat it when a voice rang out,

"Miss Hatsune, eating on the job?"

I turned round to see Cook standing there, grinning. I sheepishly tried to hide the food behind my back. He laughed,

"Eat it if you want. It'll only go mouldy if you don't." He resumed his work in the kitchen.

I took a bite out of the banana, smiling. I knew then that I intended to make more banana milkshakes for Len, if he decided to come back and I saw him again. Though not on Thursday. I would go out with Luka, and be able to be a normal girl, a happy girl.

He had actually asked me on a day out! Why? We had just met. Though I liked him, and he seemed to like me...

I put the banana peel in the bin and picked up my tray. That banana had actually satisfied my hunger, for now anyway. There were still a few customers left in the diner and one was signaling me to cone over.

"Hello, how can I help?" I said, trying out my brightest voice.

She looked at me then said, "Can I get a tea please?"

"Certainly." I replied and was about to head back to the counter to make it when she grasped my arm,

"No sugar, milk."

I nodded. This person was a regular customer and she ordered tea all the time. She knew it was me, yet she always told me that she didn't take sugar and she had milk. She told everyone that. She hardly tipped me and when she did, she gave me twenty pence.

But I never complained. I just wanted to work as hard as possible, earn my fair share of earnings and head home. At the diner, we always got a set amount a day. When my shift was done, I would collect my earnings and another waitress named Kitty would take my place for the rest of the shifts. There were obviously more than two more waitresses and they did shifts when I was at school and asleep. I just worked after school and Kitty worked late in the evening.

After I was done making the woman's tea, I served it to her. I heard the door open and Kitty walked in. She greeted me kindly and smiled at me,

"Hey Miku."

I smiled back, "Hi Kitty."

She made her way to the back and came out ten minutes later wearing her waitress outfit. Cook nodded at me from the kitchen, signaling that my shift was up. I nodded back kindly and put my clothes on in the safety of the storeroom.

Once I was done, I saw Kitty already serving. I made my way to the kitchen where Cook was waiting with a small envelope. He gave it to me.

"Today's earnings, and a little extra for Thursday." He winked at me.

"Oh, thank you Cook!" I smiled at him gratefully and shook his warm hand. Then I waved at him and Kitty as I exited the diner.

It was quite dark outside for only be like quarter past five. I sighed as I carefully opened the envelope. It was still light enough that I could see what was inside it. Fifteen dollars. My usual earnings for a day was nine dollars, sometimes ten. I took six dollars out and stuffed them in my plastic bag, inside my Maths jotter. Papa never checked there.

I had nine dollars left. Papa was used to nine dollars. I decided to take my time walking home. It was a peaceful night, which would be ruined all too soon for me so I decided to make the most if it while I could.

The house came into view. I walked up the brambly path, brushing past overgrown grass and nettles. I clutched my bag tighter, envelope in hand. I had sealed it over as best I could. I opened the front door, my hand brushing against peeling black paint. With a deep breath, I stepped in, closing the door behind me.

The lights were dimmed and the stench of smoke and drink was still there. As I turned the lights up a touch, I saw Papa sitting in his armchair, asleep. I sighed in relief. I quickly placed the envelope on the side and went upstairs.

At least he wouldn't find out about the six dollars I had kept to myself. I would keep it in my possession everywhere I went. I had to keep this money safe.

I placed my plastic bag down on the floor, keeping everything in it and kicking it under my bed, hidden. I started to change into my night things that I kept in the bottom drawer of my chest of drawers. I liked my pajamas. They were light pink with white trimming. They were nice and I thought they kept me safe.

As I was about to change, I looked down at my body. I felt the skin with my fingers, tracing it. I did feel a bit thin and looked a bit thin from what I could see. I had no fat at all. Maybe Len was right. Luka sometimes pointed it out too. Luka knew all about this and would often try to get me to eat more.

True, most of the time I was starving but I couldn't do anything. Breakfast, lunch, small snack. That was my meals. One woman in the diner actually asked if I was anorexic. I didn't answer.

I quickly shoved my pajamas on and climbed into bed. I hugged the teddy bear Mama gave me to my chest, my warm pajamas protecting me. The bear was like any other; soft and smiling. It was brown in color with little black beady eyes. I'd been thrilled when Mama gave her to me. I named her Dream, for no particular reason.

When my parents started fighting, I used to hug Dream and pretend that she was my guardian and she would lead me to happy thoughts and dreams. It worked. I still did it nowadays. Dream was fading but I still kept her. She was the only thing to remind me of Mama and good times.

I hugged Dream tighter to my chest and tried to will myself to sleep, will Dream to take me to a better place. I wanted to sleep and dream something that someday I hope will become real. Dream obliged and I slipped away from the real world.


	4. Ch3 I Like To Forget

I would like to thank Rolling-Chan for pointing out a few mistakes in my last chapter/s. I'm sorry for not noticing it before! I'll take much better care. Thanks again!

Chapter 3: I Like To Forget

I was standing in a beautiful grassy field overrun with lovely flowers. Tulips, daisies, peonies, sunflowers. All of them, swaying gently in the wind. I found myself looking for my favorite flowers: Roses. No sign of them.

I turned round, and I saw Len. He was coming towards me and he had a single rose in his hand. It was deep red, bright and beautiful. He stopped once he had reached me and passed the rose to me. I took it. He smiled, ever so gently, and took my free hand. He started to lead me to a hill.

It suddenly became dark, like night, though it had been daylight a few moments ago. We sat down on the hill where a blanket was. Len held my hand and I clutched my rose tightly.

There were stars too. Many wonderful stars, all making pictures. We both stared up at them and pointed out what each one looked like. One of then looked just like the rose I held in my hand.

I was really enjoying this. I was about to point out another star when Len turned my head slightly, so I was looking directly at him. He smiled at me then leaned forward. Surprisingly, I found myself doing the same. Then...

...

I shot out of bed due to a massive thump from downstairs. I guessed it was Papa, drinking, and he had dropped his bottle or finally smashed the TV to bits. I sighed and leaned back in my bed. What a nice dream...

But why was Len in it? And was he about to...? Was I going to...?

I turned to Dream who was lying beside me, smiling. I picked her up and cuddled her,

"Thank you Dream. You always know how to make me happy, at least in my dreams."

I got out of bed and started the usual routine to get ready for school. I knew that this morning I would have to face Papa as he was awake, possibly. I washed quickly, shoved on my uniform and grabbed my plastic bag. I checked my Maths jotter. Yup, the six dollars were still there, untouched and safe.

I tiptoed out of my bedroom and down the stairs, making for the door as quickly as possible. I felt a large hand clasp around my thin wrist and stop me. I turned round and looked at Papa, nervously. Did he know about the money? Oh no!

"Where you going Princess?" Papa's voice was slurred and a hint of smoke was coming out of his mouth.

"I-I'm going to school Papa. Like I do every morning except the weekends." I replied, trying to edge my way out of this conversation.

He laughed, "You kids and school. When I was a boy I hated school. Do you Princess?"

I shook my head, "No Papa, I like it. Though people bully me, make fun of me."

"But why Princess?" Papa smiled, "You're a cheery little soul," He paused, "If they say something, say something back. It always solves problems, so does physical."

I was shocked. Was my Papa telling me to lash out at Meiko?

I shook my head and broke free of his grasp. "I'm not going to hit Papa or say anything. I'm going to school." I exited the house and ran before stopping when out of sight.

What was that all about? Princess... The last time he called me that was years ago, and when he cared... Why was he so different this morning? He was talking to me, and about school. He was awake.

I walked on towards school. I couldn't get the events of this morning out of my mind. It felt like some sort of sign. Yes he still had the stench or drink and smoke, but he was actually awake and speaking to me. The only things he ever said to me these days were "Where's the money?", "Do you have the money?", "Go to your room." It felt different, it felt strange.

I entered the school and did the usual routine. After eating breakfast, I headed to homeroom. I couldn't wait to read more of Pandora's Box. I had returned it as promised. I wondered if Luka would be here early again, like yesterday. And if she would sit next to me.

I walked into homeroom and froze at what I saw. Meiko was standing smugly with her arms crossed, Pandora's Box in her hand. She smirked when she saw me.

"Oh, hi Hatsune. I didn't expect to see you this morning,"

I was thinking the same thing. Why was Meiko here so early? And why did she have Pandora's Box? What was she doing?

"Though you always come in early. I wonder why that is," Meiko uncrossed her arms and started circling me, "And why do you work? You're a child!"

I didn't reply to any of her questions, just stood there feeling uneasy as she continued circling me.

"Do your parents not respect you then?" She watched me stiffen, "Ah, so that's it. Your parents... So what's the problem? Are they dead? Are they drinking and smoking?"

I could feel her cold hand land on my shoulder. I didn't reply, but Meiko didn't need a reply to know she was right,

"Ah, so little Miku's parents are dedicating their lives to the trash. Well, that explains their wreck of a daughter,"

I stiffened. I remembered Papa's words from this morning, really thought. But I stopped. It wasn't me. I wasn't going to give Meiko the pleasure of watching me suffer and fight her.

"No, that's not it. I just... I..." I didn't know what to say. I had to think of something to say that would get Meiko off my case. But luckily, I didn't have to,

"Sakine? Hatsune?" We both turned around to see Mrs Raynard standing with books in the crook of her arm and a concerned look on her face.

Meiko immediately moved away from me and handed me Pandora's Box. She smiled at me and Mrs Raynard,

"Hi Miss! I was just talking with Miku here and gave her her book. I noticed that she likes reading."

Mrs Raynard smiled, believing Meiko's lie immediately, "We'll that's nice. It's good that you're getting along girls." She placed her books on her desk and headed out of the room, saying something about nipping next door for more paper. As soon as she left, Meiko placed her hands on my shoulders and whispered in my ear,

"I don't care what's happening and what lies you make up. I know what you're up to; trying to steal Luka away from me. Well it won't happen. Soon enough, Luka will hate you. Just like everyone else in your crummy life." She leaned back, smirking horribly. I didn't move, frozen from her ice cold words. She turned away and sauntered out of the classroom, not looking back.

I clutched Pandora's Box to my chest, my plastic bag clashing against it softly. I made my way to my seat, staggering. Why would she say all that? My heart felt like it had been sliced into pieces, millions of them. It was like losing my Mama and Papa all over again. I sat down, putting my bag on the floor and the book on the desk.

I wanted to cry. Just place my head in my hands and cry. It wasn't fair. Meiko knew. She didn't need evidence to know it was true; she just did. I was a horrible liar, which meant that everyone could see right through me. Mama said it was good so she and Papa could easily detect when I was being naughty and telling lies. That caused me to not tell a lie. And that was why Papa received all my earnings from the diner because I couldn't lie and hide it.

I lay my head on the desk but didn't cry. I couldn't; Mrs Raynard would be back at any moment. But I just couldn't help letting one or two escape...

"Hatsune?" I looked up to see Mrs Raynard standing beside me, paper in her hand and a concerned look on her face. Another tear dribbled down mine. She immediately sat the paper on her desk and sat down in the chair next to me,

"Miku, are you alright?" She asked, her pale purple bangs falling into her face which she quickly moved out of the way as soon as they landed there.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want Mrs Raynard to know. If she know, she would ask questions and talk to people who would take me away to a foster care system. The idea of all that scared me. I didn't like my life with Papa either, but at least it wasn't there.

So I just nodded my head. Mrs Raynard didn't look convinced so I did my best to spin her a lie that was believable,

"I'm fine. I just...I don't know. I think I just felt a little like crying. It's not a problem. Sorry Miss," I hung my head, mostly so she couldn't see my lying face.

Mrs Raynard patted my shoulder, "It's alright Miku. We all feel like crying at some point. Are you sure it's nothing though?"

I nodded, smiling weakly. Mrs Raynard nodded and stood up, walking to her desk. She turned to her computer and left me to read my book. I looked at it and picked it up. I buried my head in it, literally, so Mrs Raynard wouldn't see the tears that were still dribbling down my face...

...

"Hi Miku,"

I turned to see Luka sitting at the desk beside me. She was smiling, and I couldn't help but notice she had a tooth missing at her left side. She picked up on my stare easily and quickly explained,

"I was at the dentist this morning. Extraction," She shivered. She'd told me how much she hated dentists, "That's why I wasn't in homeroom this morning. Surely Meiko mentioned something?"

I went back to homeroom in my mind. I was still reading but I heard Meiko saying that Luka was at the dentist and would come in later.

I nodded. I wondered if I should tell Luka about Meiko this morning before homeroom. Her words still frightened me and stung my heart and mind. But Meiko was Luka's friend. Luka knew that Meiko wouldn't be like that. I had no chance. So I didn't say.

"Miku, are you ok? You seem a little nervous..."

I nodded, "I'm fine. Just a little... I dunno."

Luka smiled, "Are you that worried for Maths? Hey, did you finish the homework?"

I froze. I had completely forgot about it. I was planning on finishing it at the diner when I was about to finish my shift, maybe ask Cook or Kitty for a bit of help, but I got...distracted. By, that boy. Len was it? I wondered if he would be at the diner today...

"Um, no," I replied, sheepishly, "I completely forgot about it. There was a bit of an...incident at the diner and I didn't have time..."

"What kind of incident?" Luka asked, "You know that your teacher is gonna make a fuss."

"Nah," I said, ignoring her question, "Miss Patrick doesn't really care; she just sighs and moves on,"

Luka sniffed in disgust though she immediately looked like she wanted to take it back, "She doesn't sound like a very good teacher. It's a wonder she's not fired!"

I thought about it. I often wondered, sometimes hoped, that Miss Patrick would be discovered by Mr Wright, the headmaster. Though I didn't like to wish or hope horrible things on people, only if it was deserved and felt right.

I shrugged, "I don't know." And that was all I could say. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I opened my mouth, turning to Luka to say something, but the loud bell interrupted me.

Luka stood up, smiling. She picked up her bag, gave me a nod and headed to the door. I smiled and gave her a wave before picking up my bag and making my way to the door too. Luka was already gone. I headed to Maths, thinking about my undone homework.

I hated forgetting; but at the same time, I liked it. It was good to forget the things that were troubling you, like a bad past and unhappy events. You got that tiny bit of ease and bliss out of it before unfortunately remembering. I liked being able to take blissful and easy breaths, forgetting, before remembering and welcoming the harsh memories again.

I didn't like to forget important things, though my life events weren't worthy to remember. They are the kind of memories you don't want and just want to get rid of from your mind. It's horrible, and even worse when you can't escape them.

Memories are a part of you, whether you like it or not. They can be good; they can be bad. The good memories are the ones you want to keep. The bad ones are the ones you want to lose hold of. But I can't lose sight of mine. They refuse to be hidden in the dark corners of my mind, refuse to be silenced. They insist they are the important parts of my life. But I don't want them to be...

I open the door to the Maths classroom and take my seat. Miss Patrick is standing at the front of the classroom with a straight look on her face. She's not chewing any gum and she's holding the register and a pen. Something's different, something's wrong...

"Alright class, settle down. The principal has suggested a new method of collecting in homework. I'll mark you down on the register if you have it or not and I write down your reason. Ok? Right, lets start,"

She starts calling out names and students hand in their homework as she goes round collecting it. I start to worry. I haven't got mine... I depended on her laziness to save myself from a no homework mark and punishment. I could only sit and think up a valid reason as she collected homework from the person behind me.

As she stood in front of me, it looked as if she immediately knew that I didn't have it. She sighed and scribbled down with her pen. A no homework mark.

She spoke, "So Hatsune, why is your homework not here today?"

"Um..." I was stuck. My reason was plotted out in my head, but it was as if at the last moment it had left my head, "I... I-"

"Why?" Miss Patrick asked.

I clasped my hands together, gripping tightly until my knuckles were white. All eyes were on me. So I said the only thing that came to mind,

"I just forgot about it..." I mumbled, though loud enough for her to hear.

She raised an eyebrow, "You just forgot?" She sighed and scribbled again then left with a short 'lets start the lesson'.

I slumped down in my seat and got my jotter out of my bag. I fingered the six dollars in there and carefully placed them in my pocket. I couldn't let it out of my sight. I stared blankly at the board as Miss Patrick wrote things down. The lesson plan was still there.

We were actually working. She had stepped up to the mark. Maybe she did care after all? Or maybe she had been caught by Mr Wright like me and Luka were saying earlier.

I jotted down the things on the board and sat back, waiting for Miss Patrick to finish talking. I wasn't listening. My mind was drifting again. To that boy in the diner. No matter what, I couldn't forget those bright sapphire eyes and that banana colored hair. He had been so kind...

"Miku, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't daydream in my class," Miss Patrick broke me away from my thoughts and I nodded quickly. She nodded firmly and began giving out worksheets.

I hated worksheets. They were the worst. Everyone always got worksheets done quick, except me of course. I struggled and sat stuck. I wondered if Miss Patrick would help me...

She placed it in front of me and gave me a small smile. She nodded and asked if I wanted help. I nodded slowly and she smiled and pulled over a seat and sat in front of my desk. It was as if she had turned into Miracle Teacher overnight,

"Ok, so this is pretty easy but it's ok if you don't get it at first. You'll get it eventually. Miku?"

I remembered this set up. It reminded me of when Papa and Mama were going through problems and decided to split. They would go into the big office and I would sit in a chair at a desk of a bright woman who smiled endlessly. She spoke to me as if I were a baby and not a ten year old child.

She would ask me polite questions and give me worksheets to do. She would play with me, keep me amused. Anything to keep my mind of Mama, Papa and the shouting in the office. All this happened the week before Mama left us.

I hated worksheets. And I hated remembering.

"Miku?"

I blinked harshly and looked up at Miss Patrick. She looked a little concerned. I shook my head and then nodded at the worksheet, signaling that I wanted to continue, even though I didn't. Didn't want to at all.

Miss Patrick slowly and carefully explained it, but not like she used to, and I guess I got a little bit of it. She stayed with me the while worksheet. Of course, she occasionally went off to help other kids but she came back to help me. I felt happy all of a sudden at her sudden change.

At the end of the lesson, Miss Patrick collected in the worksheets and told us to pack up. I did so, placing my six dollars back into my jotter then putting it in my plastic bag. I could see Miss Patrick out of the corner of my eye looking at me. She looked slightly pitiful?

When the bell rang and I was about to make my way to the door, she stopped me and asked if I could wait behind.

"But I'll be late for my next class-"

"I'll phone them now to tell them. I don't have a class next period," Miss Patrick, true to her word, phoned up English and told Mrs Maple to tell her I would be late. I couldn't hear Mrs Maple's response. I was actually ok with getting out of English. Anything was better than sitting in that class. Though Luka was there, and she could be wondering where I was.

"Take a seat Miku," Miss Patrick said, gesturing to a seat. I took it and listened, looking at her all the time,

"Miku, is there some reason you keep spacing out? You do it all too constantly,"

"Um..." I tried to think up something, "I'm sorry. I just can't help it I guess..."

Miss Patrick nodded. I wasn't going to tell her I had been daydreaming about a boy!

"Is everything alright at home?"

Her question struck me hard. What was I supposed to say? "No, it's really not. My Mama's dead, my Papa's a drunk and smoking money hog, I work at a diner, I get bullied and I hate my life." No, I don't think so.

"Yes, it's fine," I hoped those three measly words would finish this conversation. I was beginning to worry and tense up.

"Are you sure? You seem a little...nervous?"

"Sure. Just missing English is all," I tried to put on a smile. Miss Patrick sighed and let me go. I could see her eyeing up my sandals and plastic bag as I went. I ignored her look and went to English.

I slowly and quietly made my way into the classroom. According to the clock I was at least six minutes late. Mrs Maple just stared at me as I made my way to my seat. Luka gave me a smile as I sat down next to her. Thankfully, she had saved me a seat.

Mrs Maple started the lesson, not looking at me. I was fine with that. I wrote from the board and did my work silently. Luka helped me with some of it silently. Mrs Maple says how we aren't supposed to talk in class. She never catches Meiko. I think she likes Meiko as she's always smiling sweetly at her, wishing everyone was like her. And in a way, I guess I do kinda wish I was like her. I mean, she had a family and a good life.

I could hear my stomach rumbling quietly and a sudden small pain went through me. It hurt only for a little while. Luka didn't notice and I'm glad because she would just worry. I think I was just really hungry.

"Hey, you look a little hungry?" Len's voice broke the silence,

"No no, I'm fine." I replied.

Len shook his head and rummaged in his bag. He passed me a good looking banana and smiled. "I was saving it for later, but you can have it. You're a little thin aren't you?"

I remembered that at the diner. Len had noticed my underweight appearance. Maybe I wasn't eating enough? Of course, I knew that! Though how could I eat? I had no money. I had to save my six dollars for tomorrow because Luka would try to buy me something and I didn't want that.

The rest of the lesson flew by. I couldn't get my mind of my hunger. The pains were increasing now. As soon as the bell went, I stood up and grabbed my bag. Luka did the same and followed me as I shot out of the classroom. She caught up with me as we reached the canteen,

"Miku, you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just hungry I guess," I replied, picking up a tray and helping myself to food.

Luka looked concerned and when she thought I wasn't looking, she looked down at my thin stomach. She looked away when I turned back to her and we made our way outside. We usually sat outside at the picnic benches as it was quieter and we could talk with much more ease about private things.

As we sat down, Luka unpacked her lunch from her pink bag and started to eat. I did too, trying to savor my mouthfuls as it was my only food, but it didn't work. I was done way before Luka. She stopped then laughed in amusement and astonishment. I blushed sheepishly. Luka continued eating whilst I sat and stared up at the sky.

Miss Patrick was different. She had changed. I wondered if Luka knew, or if she had something to do with it. Nah!

"So, was Maths ok?" Luka suddenly asked, eating her yogurt.

"Um... I guess," I replied, "Though Miss Patrick was...different,"

Luka looked confused, "Different? What do you mean?"

"Like she was helpful and spoke more and did homework collection properly. She's different," I explained. I actually managed to sort out a few things myself while explaining to Luka.

"Really? Wow," Luka said and finished her yogurt. She placed the empty carton in the rubbish bin beside our bench and turned to me, "So are you definitely coming tomorrow?" Luka asked.

I nodded, "Cook allowed me to take tomorrow off, as long as I made up for it on the weekend,"

"Oh," Luka said, "I didn't mean to make you work the weekend..."

"It's fine. I'd rather work the weekend than stay home with Papa..." I mumbled the last part, dumping my tray to the side. I felt Luka's warm hand on my shoulder and I smiled at her gratefully. I was so lucky to have her...

The memories that she's in I want to keep, always. The memories of her I don't want to forget because those memories are good and make me happy. Those memories aren't the ones holding me back. The other ones are.

The bell rings and me and Luka head back to the school. I remember to pick up my tray and dispose it at the side when we enter the school. I spot Meiko heading towards next class and she turns around and flashes me a horrible look. Luka doesn't notice.

Memories of Meiko this morning have been haunting me all morning and lunch. It's scary how close she can strike to home, literally. I didn't tell Luka; she was convinced Meiko was nice and I wasn't going to ruin her judgement and choice in friends.

I sighed and smiled weakly at Luka who smiled back and lead the way to the next class. We didn't have it together, but they were on the same corridor and floor. As soon as she left my side and sight, I felt alone, again.

I walked into the classroom and took my seat by the window. Meiko shot me a glare and I squirmed uncomfortably in her gaze. She looked away as IA walked in, the new member of Meiko's group. I wondered if Luka would go back to them...?

I placed my palm under my chin and sat in silence until the teacher walked in. He started the lesson as soon as the class was settled and all present, but no matter what I wasn't interested in Geography today. I slumped in my seat, gazing out of the window. Today's shift at the diner crossed my mind again which led to Len.

Why couldn't I stop thinking about him?! Why had I suddenly felt happy when I met him? Why did he look as if he was taking an actual understanding interest in me? Was he? Those sapphire eyes, those banana bangs... I couldn't get him out of my mind!

I had few memories of him, basically one, but I wasn't sure wether I longed to forget it or keep it fresh in my mind. It was as if he was important somehow... But how? Why?

I asked questions too often. They held me back too. Memories and questions, a bad mix. I didn't want to be held back, but somehow, it felt better to do so then rushing forward. Everyone else in my life and around me would rush forward and I would forever remain behind, held back by memories and questions and the thoughts of a blue eyed boy.


	5. Ch4 Tears Are Eternal

Chapter 4: Tears Are Eternal

I made my way to school, two plastic bags swinging by my side. I had my school stuff in one and my other clothes for after school in the other. The six dollars were stuffed tightly in my jeans' front pocket, safe and sound. Papa hadn`t been awake this morning so I had no need to worry about him asking questions. Everything was taken care of.

I would change after school, me and Luka would go to this milkshake place and I`d head home afterwards round about the end of my shift at the diner. I would work the weekend to make up for my missing time. It seemed like an ok plan.

I couldn`t wait for after school. It was so good to know that I could relax and be happy for once without any problems on my mind and in front of me. That I could be a normal girl for a day. Why couldn`t it be like that all the time?

I wondered if Len would be in the diner today. He wasn`t in yesterday and I lost a bit of hope for a strange reason that was unknown to me. I thought about him looking for me and me not being there. Who else would make his banana milkshakes that he seemed to love so much?

I found myself having a small chuckle to myself at that and smiled. I was pretty sure I wouldn`t be missed. Though hadn`t I sort of missed him yesterday? No! He was just a customer, nothing more and nothing less. So what if we spoke a couple of times and I gave him a banana on the side of his milkshake? He was probably just another one of those kids wanting to have a laugh with me for pleasure. Though he didn`t look like one of them…

Who was he?! It was so annoying to see someone right in front of you and not know why they`re talking to you, if they`re important later or something. Though how could he be important to me later? What could he do for me?

I entered the school. I didn`t want to ask myself anymore of these kind of questions today. Today, I just wanted to focus on fun, Luka and a normal life. It would only last one day.

…

"You ready Miku?"

"Just a minute," I called back to Luka. She was waiting outside the changing rooms where I was dressing for me. I hurried so she wasn't waiting on me for too long and got bored. I clutched my bags tightly and opened the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I apologized.

Luka smiled, "It`s alright. Let`s go!"

We hurried out of school and made our way to the diner. We didn`t want to carry our bags everywhere with us so we had went along to the diner at lunch as we were allowed out at lunch and kindly asked Cook if we could store our bags in the back. He had agreed kindly and let us have our lunch in the diner. It was a change as me and Luka never left the school for lunch. Cook had reminded me of my weekend shift as we were leaving the diner to head back to school and I had nodded, promising to come in.

I looked Luka up and down as we walked. She was dressed in black leggings and a pale pink frilly top. She wore white with pink hi-tops on her feet and her hair was down and looked wavy. She looked amazing.

I was wearing blue jeans (my best pair that I had saved) and a pale purple top that said 'Princess' on it. On my feet I wore my sandals and I left my hair in it`s usual pigtails.

Luka smiled at me, "You look great Miku,"

I shook my head, "You look much better. Now let`s go before Cook changes his mind!"

We rushed to Cook`s and placed our stuff in the back. As we went to leave Cook waved and we waved back. Luka pulled the door open and stepped through it to outside. I went to follow her when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see sapphire blue eyes and banana bangs. I gasped. He looked at me, confused and blushing.

"Um, sorry," He mumbled and edged around me. I nodded and apologized too. He made his way to the counter and sat himself down in the stool he had sat in two days ago. He turned back to look at me and gave me a small sad smile. I weakly smiled back at him and exited the diner as quick as I could. I could feel his gaze still on me, burning my back even through a closed door. Luka was waiting for me,

"Who was that?" She asked, "Do you know him?"

I shook my head, "He`s just a customer that came in two days ago and ordered a lot of banana milkshakes. Nothing serious," And I can`t stop thinking about him I felt like adding but I stopped myself quickly. Thank goodness.

Luka nodded and grinned, "Ok Miku…"

"Luka!" I cried, catching onto to what she meant by that sentence. She laughed happily and I found myself doing it too. This was so nice… I could really get used to it. Though of course it wouldn`t last long. Nothing happy lasted long for me. Though I was determined to have as much fun as possible right now. Today was the day I could forget everything and relax with my one friend… It sounded so bad when I thought of it like that.

"So Miku, have you thought about what flavour to get?" Luka asked.

"I-I can choose?" I asked. Nobody asked me to choose nowadays. I just followed orders, made it easier for myself. Sure I knew what choosing was, I just didn`t do it all that often and it felt like I had forgotten about it.

Luka gulped then smiled at me, "You should be free to make your own choices Miku," She said softly. I didn`t get angry, just sighed. Luka understood.

"I wish I could…" I mumbled.

We walked on until we came across a nice looking place. It was colored red and had a large milkshake with a cherry on top. The sign read: A Cherry On Top. This must be the place Luka was talking about, and we were about to go into. She opened the door, stepped inside and I followed. Inside there were lots of people eating ice cream, milkshakes and sipping smoothies. It reminded me of Cook`s diner a bit.

Luka led me over to a small empty booth and we sat down. I looked around, admiring the place and how beautiful it was. And kids got to come to places like this all the time? And make their own decisions? It sounded fun… And what a normal teenager with a good life and love would get to do…

"Miku?"

I turned round to look at Luka. She was smiling.

"What do you want? I`ll go order it,"

"Um…" I pondered for a while, trying to think of something real. I`d never had one before which meant I didn`t know any of what was on offer. Then something struck my mind and I smiled, "Um, do they have banana milkshakes?"

Luka nodded, smiling knowingly, "Yeah. I`ll go up and order, you stay here. Back in a minute!" She stood up and headed towards the counter where I saw a cheerful looking young girl serve her. She had black hair in plaits and bright green eyes. She was wearing an outfit similar to the one I wore at the diner. But we were obviously nothing alike, just by appearance and attitude.

I sighed and looked away. Banana milkshake? Where did that come from? I only thought of Len for a brief moment and… I couldn`t get my mind away from the thought of him! Why was it so difficult?!

"Hey, Miku, I have the shakes. You ok?" Luka sat down across from me.

No, I`m not ok. I can`t stop thinking about that boy you seen at the diner earlier that I bumped into and it`s driving me nuts!

Obviously I didn`t say that, just nodded, "I`m fine," I took my shake, thanking her then remembered something. I turned to Luka, "You paid for my shake,"

"Um, yeah…" Luka looked uncomfortable.

"I`ll pay you back, I`ve got money here," I fished it out of my jeans' pocket and tried to give it to Luka. She shook her head, not accepting it,

"No Miku," She took my hands and closed them around the money, "You need it more than I do," I blinked and as Luka removed her hands I put the money in my pocket.

"Thank you Luka…"

"It`s no problem. Now have your shake! I wonder why you chose banana anyway…" She grinned knowingly.

I shrugged, "No reason,"

Luka` s grin widened and she started to dig into her strawberry shake. I started to eat/drink mine and it tasted…great! I could see why Len liked them so much! Luka nodded at me happily and I smiled,

"Thanks for bringing me here Luka," I said, "You`re a great friend,"

Luka blushed, "Miku, I like you. A lot. I don`t wanna watch you suffer. I`m by your side from now on,"

I wanted to hug her for saying that. And cry. No one has ever said that to me, not even my own parents. It felt so nice to have someone really care about you for a change.

"Thank you Luka…" I breathed, "That`s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me,"

"A girl like you, people should be saying nice things to you all the time. It`s their loss then," Luka took a sip of her milkshake.

Memories of what happened with Meiko the other day filled my mind. I guess it kind of showed on my face that I was uncomfortable about something as Luka looked concerned all of a sudden,

"Has someone said something to you?" She asked. I shook my head quickly,

"No, not at all," I said. Luka just looked at me, not convinced. She didn`t look at me with a horrible stare or anything, but a concerned and kind look.

"Please Miku…"

I couldn't tell her. Meiko was her friend and I didn`t want to mess up their relationship. And I didn`t know what Meiko would do to me if I told. But Luka was being so kind and she looked really concerned like she wanted to help, badly.

"I-I…" I stuttered. I didn`t know how to tell her that her best friend had cornered, said horrible things and then left. Though I knew Luka would be upset if I didn`t tell her. It would be as if I didn`t trust her.

"Miku? Please tell me. I want to help,"

"T-The other day M-Meiko cornered me in homeroom. She had my book. Then she started talking about me working and my family,"

"What?!" Luka cried. She looked horrified. I flinched.

"She stopped when Mrs Raynard came into the classroom, made up some excuse. Then she left after she gave me my book back. I`m sorry for not telling you sooner Luka…"

Luka stood and shot round to me. She climbed into my side of the booth and wrapped her arms around me. I did the same to her, liking her comfort.

"Miku… Are you ok?" She asked. She strangely didn`t seem to care about the news about her friend`s sudden change.

"I`m fine Luka. Meiko, she-"

"I never did like her," Luka said, surprising me, "She was always a bully to you, to everyone! She finds sick pleasure out of it. I`m sorry Miku… I always tried to stop her but I couldn`t. Not when she was convinced we were friends,"

We stayed hugging for a while then Luka grabbed her shake and stayed beside me. I took another sip of mine, enjoying the sweet banana. I had thought Luka would have taken it differently. She had never liked Meiko, and she had always tried to stop her from bullying me… Did that mean she had and did care for me more than Meiko?

"Has she done anything else to you?" Luka suddenly asked. I shook my head in reply,

"No. She`s just been throwing me these horrible looks…" I said, looking away.

"I`ll try and talk to her," Luka said. I grabbed her hands, surprising her,

"No, you can`t! She`ll know I told you and things might get worse! Please…" I didn`t know what else to say. We sat in a silence for a short while before Luka spoke up,

"Ok Miku, for you,"

I smiled at her then glanced at the clock. It read: 4:15. Just enough time for another milkshake or two. I winked at Luka as she noticed me looking at the clock and she smiled.

"Ok," She said, "Let`s finish these then it`s Second Round,"

I giggled and nodded happily. It felt so great that I just wanted this day, this moment, to repeat itself over and over and over…

…

It was 4:45 when me and Luka collected our bags from the diner. Len wasn`t there; I checked. I guessed he had left already. I felt that little touch of disappointment again but shrugged it off and turned back to Cook.

"Thanks again Cook," I said. He smiled at me,

"It`s ok Miku, anytime. Besides, you never ask for time off so I`ll let it slide. Kitty covered you,"

I nodded happily, "When you see her, tell her I said thanks,"

"I will. Good night," He turned to Luka, "You too," Luka smiled and nodded at him. As we left, Luka turned to me,

"He`s a nice man. You`re lucky to have a man like him as your boss,"

"Me too," I agreed.

As we reached the bus stop, we stopped. Luka gave me another hug and I hugged her back as the bus drew up. She waved at me as she climbed on. I waved back and continued waving until the bus was gone. As it turned the corner, I sighed and turned in the direction of my house. I walked alone up the messy path and sighed again.

I saw Mrs Biggs exiting her house and I gave her a wave. She smiled and waved back then climbed in her car. I guessed she was going out to see her son. He had left three years ago and married his childhood sweetheart. Mrs Biggs often went and visited them. She had told me that the wife was pregnant. I felt happy for them. It just showed that someone could find their happy ending.

I opened the front door slowly, clutching my two bags so tight my knuckles went white. I could smell alcohol and smoke just from opening the door. I turned and closed the door behind me. When I turned back round, I saw Papa standing there.

He held out his hand. I gulped, knowing what that meant. When I just stood there, he spoke,

"Where`s the money Princess? You know I need it,"

I was scared out of my wits. What was I going to do? I had spent the six dollars on the milkshakes. I had told Luka I was paying for the Second Round and had did so. Another banana for me and another strawberry for her. I was completely unaware of money that evening for Papa. He extended his hand further and I knew I had to say something,

"I`m sorry Papa…"

"What do you mean you`re sorry?!" He started shouting, "Give me the money you got tonight you brat!"

I gulped and tried to edge around him. He cornered me at the wall a few feet away from the door. His face was a little red, but I knew for sure he wasn`t blushing. He grabbed my bags from my grasp and began riffling through them. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn`t.

Then suddenly he stopped. He picked something up. It was the change from the milkshakes. It wasn`t enough though to buy him any drink at all. He snarled and threw it on the ground.

"Is this your idea of a joke?!" He yelled, "You spent that money you worthless brat!"

I didn`t have time to avoid what came next. I felt pain in my jaw as soon as his fist touched it. I screamed as I fell to the floor. I looked up at Papa, completely terrified. He didn't show any regret at all as he snatched up the change he had thrown on the floor moments ago. He threw me a dirty look then left the house, slamming the door as loudly as he could.

I gulped, tears spurting down my cheeks. I shakily stood up, grabbed my bags and shot upstairs. As soon as I was in my room, I locked it securely, threw my bags down on the floor and collapsed on my bed. Tears flooded my vision as I wailed in pain.

He hit me… He`s never hit me before…

I curled up, feeling smaller and smaller by the second. Minutes passed and passed. My chest and throat throbbed from crying and my jaw throbbed from the hit. It sparked every now and then, reminding me of how foolish I had been to enjoy myself. Everything had consequences; Mama had taught me that.

It felt like Papa`s fist was still there, resting on my jaw and threatening to punch at any time. I shut my eyes tightly. I reached my hand up and ripped the bobbles out of my hair and let it flow freely. I sobbed louder and curled back up on my bed. I heaved and let loose another set of fresh tears.

Nothing would ever go right for me would it? It was like I was eternally stuck re-living mistakes, bad choices, pain and depression. It hurt like hell, burned like hell. I was so stupid to think I could just let it go… Forever making mistakes and hoping for something unreachable, like my dreams. Is there no escape?

No, my tears are eternal, it would seem.


	6. Ch5 Stranger or Savior?

Chapter 5: Stranger or Savior?

…

I don`t know how long I slept but I woke up, my bed damp with tears and a black night sky in the air. A large white glowing moon was there too, little stars around it to keep it company. I would kill for some company any time. I shakily stood up, realizing I was still in my clothes because I hadn`t changed. A sudden pain went through my jaw and I clutched it, wondering what on earth had happened. Then I remembered.

Papa had hit me. I had gone out with Luka during my diner shift, we had had milkshakes and I had spent six dollars. Papa had found the change, called me a brat, hit me then left with the change. I gulped. There was pain in my throat and chest too, the work of tears.

I headed towards the door, quietly, just in case Papa was up and tried to hurt me again. When I opened the door and tiptoed downstairs, he wasn`t there. I guessed he must still be out; I`m lucky. There was no point in looking at a clock as none of them in the house worked. I could only guess it was past midnight.

I silently opened the front door and slipped out of it. Mrs Biggs' car was in the drive way and I pondered long and hard about whether I should go in and explain everything in hopes that she would be able to help with the pain. But then I thought more of the consequences. This could turn into a big problem and there would be court, prison and foster care. I didn`t want that! Though it could be better…

Mama had told me foster care was bad as she had been in three homes herself. She said the staff were never nice and didn`t care about the children at all, just wanted the money made from it. The food wasn`t nice, they never bought your needs and it was terrible. But Mama had also said that she and Papa would look out for me and provide me everything I need. That turned out well didn`t it?

I sighed, wrapping my arms around myself to comfort me. I had no one else to comfort me anyway. Luka might, but she would be asleep right now. She hates mornings and said to me that once she was asleep, she wouldn`t wake up until late morning. School mornings were always hard for her.

I trudged down the grassy path and stood alone on the street pavement for a while. The soft glow of the streetlights shone down on me. I stared down into a puddle and squinting really hard, I saw a purple bruise had formed on my left cheek. It looked absolutely horrible, even if it wasn`t that clear. I backed away from the puddle, thinking it was a trick. Papa…

I clutched my cheek and blinked harshly to stop more tears from leaking out. It was then that I heard soft guitar music in the distance. It sounded like it was coming from a street up. I followed it, blinking harshly all the way. When I reached the street where the music was coming from, I saw something I didn`t expect to see.

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes sitting on the pavement with a guitar, smiling. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world, even though it was past midnight and he should have been in bed asleep. I stumbled towards him, and he looked up at me, just as confused as I was about him.

"W-What are you doing here?" I mumbled. Len`s blue eyes twinkled in the glow of the streetlights as he looked at me,

"Couldn`t sleep; it happens a lot. So I came out here to play guitar," He sat his guitar on the pavement, "What about you? I`ve never seen you up here before or anywhere, only at that diner…"

"Um…" I couldn`t think of anything valid to say. My hair swayed in the gentle breeze, and I realized it was still down from earlier. Len looked at me with gentle eyes,

"Come here,"

I blinked at his words. He was patting the space on the pavement next to him, smiling softly. I didn`t know whether to take it or not. I mean, he was still a stranger to me. He looked confused and I was just as confused when I found myself taking a seat next to him. He looked at me and I saw him tense and gasp as I realized he`d noticed my bruise.

He reached out a hand and I tensed a little as he caressed it carefully. It actually hurt a little less when he did that, and despite him being a stranger, I let him continue. Was this a method of…comfort? Understanding?

"Who are you?" I asked. Len retracted his hand,

"I`m Len Kagamine," He simply said and I rolled my eyes,

"Why… Why do you keep appearing to me? Why can`t I stop thinking about you?!" I found myself asking, the questions in my mind finally making their way past my mouth.

"I could ask you the same question…" He said and I blinked, surprised. So he was experiencing this too? It felt strange that someone else would be thinking about me, showing concern and understanding. There was a strange feeling in my stomach all of a sudden, and I was pretty sure it was to do with Len.

We sat there looking at each other in an awkward silence for more than five minutes. His blue eyes kept drifting to my bruise and I felt horrible under his gaze.

"He hit you didn`t he?"

The question stunned me, "W-What?"

"Your father. He hit you, didn`t he?"

My gaze drifted to the road, "How did you know…?" I mumbled awkwardly.

Len slipped a hand under my chin and lifted my head. I let him keep his hand there, not trying to move away and let him speak, "I saw you go into your house earlier yesterday. I was just heading home when I heard a terrified scream then saw a man storm out of your house. Before he closed the door, I looked in and saw you crying. I was going to say something when your father slammed the door and yelled at me to bog off. So I did, though, now I wish I hadn`t…"

He reached up to touch it again but I pulled back cautiously this time. Len seemed to understand and didn`t push the issue. It struck me as odd. Who was this mysterious boy…?

"You should tell someone,"

I looked at him, eyes wide, "What?!"

"Your father just abused you," Len pointed out, "Does he do it often?"

"N-No! It-It was my fault. I didn`t bring home the money and," I found myself blabbering on and on about things I wish I hadn`t told him. He sat there in shock, gasping now and then. I told him every single detail and his expression got worse and worse at every sentence I spoke,

"Miku, you have to tell someone!"

He called me by my first name… He looked really worried for me and that filled me with a strange feeling. Kind of like longing, begging, pleading…

"I-I can help you,"

I turned to him, then looked back to the road, "No you can`t. No one can,"

It felt rather depressing to decline his help and flatten any hope heading my way, but I couldn`t help it. This was what led to foster care and other complicated and painful consequences. I had been scared of foster care for as long as I can remember. It`s funny; the things you don`t think about most can become one of your worst fears in the future.

"Why not? Don`t you want your father to stop what he`s doing and care for you again? Don`t you want to stop all this and have a chance of being happy?" Len asked. Something went in my mind. And I couldn`t stop what I said next,

I stood up, "Stop it! I don`t want your help! I don`t need it! I`m perfectly fine!" I turned on my heel and went to walk away when I felt a warm hand grasp mine. I stopped.

"Miku wait!" I turned to him, blinking. He moved his bangs out of his face with his spare hand, "Look, I`m sorry if I upset you. I just want to help,"

"Why?!" I cried, "What could you possibly do to help me?! Nothing, that`s right. I can`t be helped! I don`t want help! I`m fine the way I am!" Tears were forming at the corners of my eyes; I could feel them, threatening to spill at any moment.

"I…" Len stuttered, as if he didn`t know what to say. I did,

"We`ve only met twice so why do you seem so attracted to me?! What have I done to make you want to help me?!" I couldn`t stop the tears now as they made their way down my cheeks, "Why do I ask so many questions?! I don`t want this; I`ve never wanted it! I just want to be happy and normal!"

I heard myself rant on for the next few minutes. I was surprised no one was wakening at the sound of my voice, but in truth, it cracked half way through the second sentence. I sank to my knees on the cold road, breaking away from his grasp crying. Len kneeled down in front of me and wrapped his arms around me, surprising me. I couldn`t be bothered to try and break away from him and just continued crying.

Why did he want to help me? I don`t want his help! But at the same time, I do… Why do I feel like this? Could he really help me?

"Please… Let me help…"

I shut my eyes, wanting more than anything to block everything out and be able to change everything around me. If I said yes to him, could I actually have a chance to be happy? The thing I`ve been wanting for so long… More than three years. It was within my grasp; all I had to do was say yes…

I sniffed and turned my head, "I should go…"

"No, please," Len said, pleadingly, "Stay a little longer. I could help with that bruise if you come inside-"

"No!" I said quickly, "I-I don`t want to," I pulled away from him and wrapped my own arms around me. It was getting colder. It struck me as strange that he would actually sit out here on cold nights if he couldn`t sleep, playing a guitar on the pavement outside his house. It didn`t seem like a normal thing to do when you couldn`t sleep. I usually curled up, thinking of being normal… It was more like daydreaming, or just dreaming and imagining.

Len nodded, "Then let me," He stood up and disappeared into the house, flashing me a small easy and reassuring smile.

I could have taken off, went back home. He was a stranger and he was too desperate to help me which was odd and scary. But something made me stay. I felt…safe around him?

Could he really help me?

The question was being repeated in my head over and over and I honestly didn`t know the answer. What was the reasonable thing to do? Foster care… A horrible thing…

I clutched my head, wishing I could just cheat and get the answers. I was told life is a game. Well, I don`t want to play anymore! I don`t want to keep dreaming! I want to live a normal life, like everyone else. Len…

I had moved back to sitting on the cold pavement and noticed Len`s guitar on the ground beside me. I picked it up slowly and carefully, admiring the instrument. I had always wanted an instrument when I was a little girl. I had liked piano and Mama had taught me. Papa had also taught me how to play drums and guitar. I liked them all.

I sighed, placing the guitar in my lap as I remembered what Mama and Papa always used to say whenever I played any instrument,

"That`s our little girl!"

"Such a gifted little Princess!"

"You could be a musician when you`re older!"

Those were the days… I looked down at the large instrument sitting on my lap and found my fingers working towards it. Before I knew it, I was strumming notes, playing an old tune I had made up myself when I was little…and happy.

I felt a sudden presence beside me which made me immediately withdraw my hands from the guitar and sit it back on the ground. I turned to be greeted by a softly smiling Len.

"You should`ve kept playing. It was good," He said, "Do you play?"

I shook my head. He blinked at me softly,

"Did you previously?"

I nodded as my reply, "W-When I was a little girl,"

Len nodded. He turned his head towards his guitar and reached over to pick it up. I felt a small tingle as he leaned right over me and felt small amounts of heat rushing to my face. Was I blushing?!

He picked up the instrument and moved back to his spot on the pavement. He was smiling sheepishly and even though it was dark, I could see a tiny blush on his cheeks. Did that mean he could see mine…?

"Sorry," He mumbled. I nodded to show I accepted the apology and then we were in silence. My eyes drifted down to the pavement where I finally noticed medical equipment next to the blonde. He caught my gaze,

"Can I?" He asked, rather concerned and unsure. I pondered over it for a moment then slowly nodded. He smiled at me and picked up a small tub. He screwed open the lid and glided his finger around the inside for a brief moment before pulling it out again. It was covered in white cream.

Len looked at me and moved closer to apply the cream. I moved back a bit, unsure about this now. His sapphire orbs glowed in the dark as they filled with reassurance,

"Miku, I promise I won`t deliberately hurt you," He said, "It may sting a bit, and I`m sorry about that. I don`t want you to be in more pain…"

He moved his coated finger towards my cheek and I felt a cool but also warm touch cover the bruise. I flinched a little as it stung and I looked down at the pavement where I saw Len offering his spare hand to me. Not even thinking, I took it. I could see him smile as he finished coating my purple cheek with cream.

I broke away from his hand instantly and looked as he reached for a small pad. He peeled off the packaging and moved closer to me again. I resisted the urge to move away again and settled as best as I could as he applied the pad to my cheek. It felt strange to have something cover my cheek, also having another`s hand on it. He kept it there for a while and I still didn`t move. Why…?

When he at last moved away, I blinked. I watched as he shoved the wrappers into his pockets and that`s when I also finally noticed that he was wearing his clothes too. Did he change or was I missing something obvious?

"So, about your music," Len said, smiling. I blinked, unsure of what he meant. Did he want to hear the tale of my musical life before all this?

"Um… I… My mother and father taught me how to play instruments. They said I was good and so did everyone else," I started, "My favorite instrument… I couldn`t decide! I loved music. I wanted to take a career in music. Then… Things changed…" I wrapped my arms around myself and looked away. Suddenly, I felt a hand turning my head back around and I saw that Len was frowning.

"No," He said, "That can still happen," I didn`t see his point at all. What was he trying to say? Len turned so that he was sitting facing the road and the houses across from his.

"You know the saying 'things happen for a reason'?" He asked. I nodded. He looked at me, "Yes things change, but sometimes, they`re undecided whether they`re for the better or the worse. Nobody has ever entirely lost everything Miku,"

I blinked. Was that true? Yes, I had heard the saying; a long time ago. I can`t remember when or where but it sounds familiar. Maybe Mama…? I had already decided that I had lost everything and this was 'for the worst'. But now… Had I really lost everything?

"You have that girl I saw you with yesterday,"

Luka…

"You have the diner owner,"

Cook…

"I`m sure you have good and friendly co-workers,"

Kitty…

"You probably have nice teachers,"

Mrs Raynard…

"And… You have me…"

I turned to him. He was blushing a little again and I smiled at him. Actually smiled. He reached for my hand and I let him take it. We stayed in that position for many minutes; holding hands and looking at each other, into each other's eyes. Blue connected with blue. Though after a while, I found myself standing up. Len pulled back, surprised.

"Miku?"

I started to walk away. I didn`t why, but I suddenly felt like I should leave. This had gone on too long. I came here by hearing guitar music and that led to having my cheek bandaged and holding hands with a boy I barely knew but trusted. Maybe even liked a bit.

He didn`t continue to call me back, but waited until I was almost out of his sight,

"Miku?!"

I looked back briefly and saw him standing, clutching his guitar, smiling softly,

"Do you trust me?"

One of my hands reached up, the fingers brushing the medical pad. I looked briefly at the guitar and back at the blonde boy, sapphire eyes still glowing in the darkness with added street light. Then I replied,

"Yes. Yes, I do."

I saw him smile then turned on my heel and headed back to my home. I heard footsteps and looked around just in time to see him entering his house, giving me a small wave before disappearing. A small smile reached my lips and I found myself waving back silently, no words leaving my lips. Then I walked, left the street where I had made the decision that could change everything.

Stranger or Savior?


	7. Ch6 He's Here

Chapter 6: He`s Here

This chapter is a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but so be it! Also, so sorry it`s a little later than usual.

Warning: Lenku! And lots of it! Enjoy! A.V

…

"Miku, are you ok?!" Luka asked me the second she saw the bandage on my face the next morning. I didn`t know how to reply as I tiredly shrugged my shoulders. Though it wasn`t a lie, as I honestly didn`t know myself if I was ok. Everything had gone by so fast. The hit, spending the early morning with Len…

"Miku! Tell me! What happened?!" Luka was getting in a wild panic, "Did Meiko hit you?!"

I shook my head. I knew Luka would stick up for me if Meiko had actually done it, but she hadn`t. I didn`t want to explain how our fun afternoon caused the mess on my cheek as Luka would feel bad and go panicky.

I just shook my head again and turned away. It wasn`t until a few minutes later that I felt arms wrap around me gently. I quietly breathed in Lukas's beautiful perfume scent and leaned back against her. I had to be careful not to fall off my chair at the same time as we were already in homeroom. Luka had surprised me by turning up early, and even though it was a surprise, I liked it.

I didn`t like surprises very much these days; they scared me a little. Surprises were supposed to be unexpected and I was better off knowing what was coming. I felt more comfortable that way.

"Are you sure?" Luka asked, still curious but giving off a vibe that she wasn`t trying to push the issue though I could tell she wanted to know.

"I-I…" I shut my mouth. I didn`t know what to say, honestly. Luka would panic and she would let it slip in front of someone and then social services, court and police would be called up. Would that be the outcome of Len`s help?

Luka moved away from me, "Miku, why won`t you tell me? Aren`t we friends?"

"Luka of course we`re friends, I hope. But I…" I shook my head, "It just…" A tear ran down my cheek, "I shouldn`t have went out with you,"

"What?" Luka looked confused, "Why not?" Then her blue eyes drifted to my pad then to my eyes in recognition. She caught on,

"Miku! Oh my god, Miku!" Luka pulled me into a hug again, "Are you ok?! Why did he do it?!"

I sniffed, "I didn`t work which means no money for drink. And that answers that,"

"What a…jerk!" Luka cried. She hated cursing, especially at school, so she used alternatives that she thought were just as effective,

"You need to tell someone!"

"No!" I said then looked away. I had told someone actually. Was it better to tell Luka about what happened early this morning or leave it? It could help…

"I-I did tell someone," I whispered, my gaze now at the floor. Luka looked at me, breaking away,

"Who?! The police?!"

"Um… That boy you saw at the diner the other day…"

Luka gave me a strange look, "You confided in a STRANGER?!"

I nodded slowly then looked into her eyes, "But, he doesn`t feel like a stranger. When I`m around him… I feel weird, as if we`re connected somehow…"

"Connected?"

"It`s as if… We`re supposed to have met," I explained, "He offered me help, and I took it. He gave me this pad and it felt…nice,"

Luka grabbed my hands, directing my gaze back up to her, "Be careful Miku. Stranger or not, he could be lying,"

I thought about it. Len didn`t seem like a liar. Was he? What 'liar' sat out in the early morning playing guitar, helped patch up a stranger then offered to help them with their life problems? Was this just to get my attention? Was he working with Meiko?! I hoped not…

Yes, he didn`t seem like the type to lie at all. When he spoke to me, he used such a soft and gentle tone, as if he really understood and wanted to help me. His actions when examining my cheek and patching it up showed that he actually cared…

"I… I don`t think he`s lying Luka…" I managed to say.

Luka nodded, "I-I just don`t want to see you hurt again. I care about you Miku-chan…"

Miku-chan… It`s been years since anyone has called me that… It felt good to hear those two words for once.

"Thanks. I`ll be fine," I paused then nodded mentally, "Luka-chan,"

Luka blinked then smiled happily, "It`s no problem Miku,"

We sat in silence for a while before Mrs Raynard walked in. Luka threw me a glance and I gulped silently. Our homeroom teacher gave me a concerned look, picking up on my sudden quiet panic.

"Hi girls. Miku, are you ok? What happened to your cheek?" She asked, purple hair swaying a little behind her shoulders. I could see Luka slowly nodding to me out of the corner of my eye and I shivered a little. Mrs Raynard came closer,

"Miku? Do you not feel well?" She placed a pale porcelain hand on my bruised and covered cheek, examining the pad. I could feel the gentle heat from her hand and was instantly reminded of Len. This was what he had done to me this morning. Mrs Raynard`s hand was larger and was less warmer, whilst Len`s was average for a boy and was slightly warmer and more gentle. Why was his gentler than someone I already knew?

I didn`t feel very well at all actually. I had gotten home late/early morning and slept for an hour or two before waking up feeling extremely sick. My stomach hurt and my cheek was even worse but I still managed to get to school ok. My head was pounding by the time I had my breakfast and in the end, I ate nothing.

Mrs Raynard was looking at me and so was Luka. They both had concern written across their faces and it was for me I realized I hadn`t given the teacher an answer.

"Um…" I didn`t know what to say. If I said I wasn`t ok, then Mrs Raynard would call home. When someone felt unwell here, their parents were called and they went home with them to be looked after. I had experienced illness plenty of times, but never went home. The house phone didn`t work anyway and Papa never picked up his phone unless it was one of his fellow drinkers.

"I-I…"

"Miku-chan?"

"Hatsune, please, speak to us!"

My head was starting to hurt again and so was my stomach and cheek. Mrs Raynard`s hand left my cheek and touched my forehead to check it`s temperature. Luka looked extremely worried,

"Miku, speak to us!"

My head was pounding now and there was now extreme pain in my cheek and stomach. I was on the verge of tears for an unknown reason. Ever get that feeling when you just want to give up, cry and accept pain? That was now for me.

Events played through my mind: The hit, the meeting with Len, Luka`s concern. Then more was added to the mix. That morning with Meiko in the homeroom class, again the ending to my day out with Luka and more Len. It hurt to remember everything. Hurt was in everything. My mind burned, overwhelmed with sudden voices and memories and just like that, I found myself screaming.

Luka and Mrs Raynard shot backwards in surprise and shock, their faces full of concern, worry, shock and agony. I put my hands over my ears as tears streamed down my cheeks and I shut my eyes tightly. Now I couldn`t see or hear anything. I just wanted to block out every single sound, memory and sight around me and let it all go. It hurt...

Dreams and sleep are said to be the perfect way to let go. That never worked for me. I didn`t understand how people could let go just like that. What about important things? Didn`t they understand that one day their lives could suddenly be ripped from them and they could be left asking questions they once never thought they would have to ask? Left to starve, lose and wonder?

Like me…

…

A little later, I was sitting in Mr Wright`s office with Luka on one side of me and Mrs Raynard standing behind us. I was looking down at the floor and I could feel all three pairs of eyes on me. It was rather disturbing, but I didn't` dare break the silence I myself had set.

"Hatsune? Would you like to tell us what happened?" Mr Wright finally asked. I continued to look at the floor. I had no idea how to even start explaining my sudden outburst, though I was pretty sure Luka and Mrs Raynard had already filled him in.

I still wasn`t sure myself what had happened. All of a sudden pain had kicked in and I just started crying and screaming. I had no idea what had happened; it was like my emotions had finally taken place from years ago and I had had a bad reaction. Not that I hadn`t cried before but it had all taken place at once. Everything was going by far too fast, and I just wanted it to slow down for once until I could make a clear picture and understand.

"Miku, it`s ok," Luka whispered to me, taking one of my pale hands. I finally looked up, staring into Luka`s blue eyes. She was smiling softly and nodding. I sighed,

"I… I-I just don`t feel very well," I mumbled. Mr Wright looked at me,

"You were crying?" He asked. I nodded,

"It`s just a bug and I do it a lot," I tried to smile and give a laugh but it failed. It looked as if all three of them didn`t believe me.

"Um, Hatsune, I think I`ll call your father and ask him to come and collect you." Mr Wright reached for the phone. Luka and I shared frightened glances.

"My father`s not in!" I said quickly. Mr Wright retracted his hand.

"Oh. Do you know when he`ll be in?" The school had learned previously that my parents had divorced and Mama was dead.

"Um, no! Late!" I replied.

"Miku…?" Mrs Raynard looked at me, "Are you positively sure?"

I nodded quickly, "He`s working and he has to stay on as no one else is there to cover his shift!" The lies were working its way from my full mind to my tongue and out into the open air and into everyone`s ears. Luka was biting her lip, seeing straight through my lie, and the two adults were exchanging looks.

"Ok…" Mr Wright said, "Well, are you alright to continue on?"

"Certainly; it`s just a little stomach ache, that`s all!" I stood up, determined to get out as soon as possible. Both teachers nodded and I exited as quickly as possible, Luka following. She caught up with me at last,

"Miku! What the heck happened back there?!"

"I-I…"

"You had a chance to tell them!"

"What?! No!"

"I thought you wanted help?!"

"I-I can`t!"

"Why not?! You agreed to that boy`s help!"

"Um…" I was at a loss. Luka had crossed arms and a tiny scowl on her face.

"We should get to class," I stuttered, changing the subject. I started to walk away and immediately felt guilty when I heard Luka sigh and head the other way. Nice going Hatsune, you just irritated the only friend you have! Did Len count as a friend, or was he still a helpful stranger?

I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to get warm. It didn`t work. I sighed. Why was everything so difficult in life for me? What had I ever done to deserve any of this?

…

Luka didn`t sit with me at lunch. I didn`t see her at all. I knew it was my fault instantly and regretted every single word I had said that morning. If I hadn`t gone out I could have brought in the money and wouldn`t have anything to hide apart from the usual. But then, wouldn`t there not have been a reason to meet with Len?

I wasn`t eating again; I still felt sick and not hungry at all. I knew I should eat something, but I just didn`t feel like satisfying any need for food. The pain was still there, in my stomach and cheek, but I tried to not think about it. I stared ahead at the beautiful outdoors from the bench I was sitting on.

I had sat outside earlier, waiting for Luka to come. I had a feeling she wouldn`t show. I hadn`t been paying any attention in class so instead worked on an apology which I didn`t get to say a word of as I never saw Luka.

People had been giving me funny stares all day, especially people from my homeroom class. The bell had went and they had all started trekking in just as Mrs Raynard and Luka were escorting me out and to Mr Wright`s office. Meiko never gave me a funny stare; she was always smirking when we made eye contact, even for the briefest moment.

I sighed as I wrapped my arms around myself and looked to the ground. When I looked up again I saw something, or someone, I never thought I`d see here.

"Are you all right?" Banana bangs, sapphire eyes…

"L-Len…?" I was shocked. Since when did he go to this school? How had I never seen him around before? He gave me a small smile then gestured to the extra space on the bench,

"Mind if I sit?"

I shook my head and he sat. We were in silence for a few moments before I decided to ask,

"Why are you here? How have I never seen you before?"

"I`m not in any of your classes, and usually I go home at lunch and the library at breaks. I`m not really social…" Len replied, turning to me, "I had a feeling you went here, and after we met that day at the diner, I tried to find you. I knew that you could use some help or something so…"

"You were looking for me?" I asked, feeling my heart thump against my chest, getting louder in my own ears.

Len nodded then he looked at my cheek, "Is it any better?"

I shook my head. I hadn`t removed the pad this morning as I didn`t have any to replace it and I didn`t want it on show.

"Did you not replace it?"

"I… I don`t have anything to replace it with," I mumbled. Len looked slightly surprised but nodded. He had already learned of everything in my situation from this morning. I watched as he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tub of healing cream and a medical pad.

"I-I brought these in case I found you. I knew they would help…" Len blushed and I felt heat rushing to my face as well.

"Len…"

"Here, let me see,"

There was a small sting as his hands reached up to the corners of the pad and gently started removing it. He kept apologizing for any pain he caused, and I couldn`t help but be glad he was here. A few moments later he had the pad in between his fingers, completely off. I was surprised that there were a few blood marks on it as well as some white and slightly yellow gunk.

Len reached over and placed it in the bin behind us then opened the cream. He repeated his actions from last night and I relaxed under his warm touch. His gentle eyes fixed on my own and that soft smile never left his face.

"Done," Len removed his hands and immediately I felt…lonely?

"Is that better?"

I blinked then nodded, "Thank you," I looked at the ground.

"Um…" I could hear he was searching for something interesting to say. I would`ve listened anyway no matter what he said, "Have you ate lunch?"

I didn`t expect his question, but replied,

"No. I d-don`t feel like eating…"

"Miku, you have to eat something!" I could hear him rustling in his bag now and I looked up to be given a banana similar to the one he gave me in the diner the day we met.

"Len… I can`t-"

"I have another, and you need to eat! You`re too thin to be normal!"

I blinked slowly then turned my gaze to the banana in my hand. It looked so inviting… I carefully peeled it open and took a small bite. I tasted really good! It actually tasted better than the first one he had given me. I swallowed then turned to him,

"Len, I shouldn`t take your food…"

"Think nothing of it! I want to help…" He said, smiling, "And… I would like to be your friend,"

I looked at him. Was he asking if he could be my friend? No one really asked me that nowadays. I thought this over. It would be really nice to have him as a friend, and I liked him.

"Len…" He looked at me, "I would like that,"

A happy smile filled his face and he blinked, "Thank you," Then he pulled another banana out of his bag and started to eat it as I did mine.

This was nice. Sitting eating bananas with a new friend. Friend… Didn`t that mean he was no longer a stranger to me? It felt better now that in my mind I could picture him as someone other than a helpful stranger. He was now a helpful friend and school mate.

"Where`s your friend?" Len suddenly asked. He was trying not to speak with his mouth full and I blushed silently at how gentleman like he was.

"Um…" I wondered if he had heard about this morning.

"Did something happen?" He asked, "I saw you going into the principal`s office after the bell went this morning. I was going to stick around and help if I could, no matter how strange it may sound, but I was worried. Also happy that I had found you at last,"

Found you at last… It sounded like something from a fairy tale; though I was no Snow White. Len as Prince Charming? It could work…

"I just felt sick then we had a little…argument," I tried to stop the word fight coming out of my mouth. I hated that word and preferred argument over it any day.

"Oh. Do you still feel sick?"

"A little," But I felt better now, just by being in Len`s company. I never thought this would happen in school. I was sitting with a boy, a friend, and it felt great. It was as if all my sudden sickness and pain had disappeared and I felt now was happiness, warmness and something else…? What was it?

"I hope you get better," Len mumbled, putting his banana peel in the bin. He reached over, took mine from my hand and put it in the bin too. We sat there for a while before he spoke again,

"Are you still allowing me to help you?" He asked, blue eyes filled with worry and concern. I gulped. Was I positive about this? He looked as if he was intelligent enough to help.

"Are you lying to me?" I asked, ignoring his question. Len jumped back a little, shocked and looking a little hurt,

"Miku… I`m not lying," He blinked softly, "I promise…"

I relaxed again. Len nodded then took my hand, "I`ll do everything I can to help you Miku-chan, don`t worry…"

I didn`t feel like worrying. I instantly felt safe around him and I just wanted to spend all my time with him. He really was a good person and not lying at all. I knew it was bad to just take his word for it, but he promised didn`t he? He suddenly gripped my pinkie with his own,

"Pinkie promise,"

I found myself giggling quietly, though loud enough for him to hear. Then we separated our pinkies and we drew back. I looked to the ground, blinking. A few moments later I felt a warm hand on my cheek, turning it towards Len. He was smiling, bright eyes shining in the sun`s light. His blond hair sparkled too and I found myself blushing. He was blushing too.

Then he started to lean in. My body responded to this action first and before I knew it, I was leaning in too. He closed his eyes, his hand still on my cheek, and I shut mine too. Our lips were inches apart, just like the dream…

But before they could touch, a voice called out and I heard footsteps,

"Miku, I`m so sorry-" Luka stopped immediately, blue eyes filled with confusion,

"Miku? Who`s this?"


	8. Ch7 The Blonde Girl

Chapter 7: The Blonde Girl

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading up to this far; I really appreciate it! Support of any kind (reviews, favs, follows ect)

Recap: Right, last chapter I left you all on a pretty big cliffhanger: Len and Miku were only a few inches apart and Luka entered the scene. And, a certain blonde haired girl has entered the picture too. She is revealed in this chapter also! Tell me in the reviews if you guessed correctly!

Reviews: Speaking of… I`m gonna start 'answering' reviews, just like in my other story So This Is Love? Go check it out if you want or if you haven`t already! (Miku is not a loner in that story).

VocaloidWriter: I hate writing Miku-chan having fights with people, in any situation and Luka is one of the only few people who will stand with her. Lenku fluffiness for the win! Here is your update; enjoy! Thanks for your review!

Awesome D.T: Oh Awesome-chan, you`re giving me ideas… You know, I originally planned this to have some MikuxLuka in it, like one sided or something but I changed my mind as you`ll see in this chapter. Yes LenLen is at Miku-chan`s school! Big surprise for you! Yup, Len and Miku just made bananas a connection fruit! Thanks for your review!

ARISUGAWA ALICE: I know Luka, how dare you! Lenku feels! I promise you more Lenku moments; more Lenku for all! Here`s your update Alice-chan! Thanks for your review!

Rolling-chan: I like to leave you all on high cliffs, what can I say? J I try to make the interactions as sickly sweet as possible (though who would get tired of Lenku?) and Miku needs at least one friend that will stand by her. Enjoy this chapter Rolling-chan! Thanks for your review!

Now that that`s done, I present Chapter 7 and hope you all enjoy it! (It is a little short I think and apologize in advance!) A.V

…

We both sprang apart immediately, both us still blushing, though the red was ten times more now. Luka was looking at us both curiously, and I couldn`t believe we had both been caught like that. Len looked to the ground, suddenly shy, and I was left to explain to Luka,

"Um, this is Len," I said quietly, "You know, the boy I was telling you about?"

"So you`re the boy Miku told everything?" Luka asked, coming closer. Len looked up and then nodded,

"Yes."

Luka quietly joined my side on the bench, not saying a word. Neither of us did. We didn`t know what to say. This situation was far too awkward for anyone`s liking. I was actually grateful when Len broke the silence,

"You must be Miku`s friend," He said to which Luka nodded, "Allow me to introduce myself properly. I`m Len Kagamine,"

"Luka Megurine," Then she turned to me, "Are you all right Miku-chan?"

I nodded quickly, "Yes thank you Luka," I was wondering when she would bring up the subject of what had just happened when she first arrived out here.

"Miku, you`re blushing?" Luka pointed out and I gasped quietly. Len gave me a small smile then turned to Luka,

"So you know about…all of this too?" He asked, blue eyes bright and blinking. Luka nodded,

"I was the first person Miku told,"

Her hand reached up to my bandage. Her hand wasn`t warm, but a little cold. I tried not to flinch.

"Did you do this?" She asked next. Len nodded,

"I-I brought them just in case I bumped into Miku here. You know, a just in case…" Len seemed shy around Luka, though moments ago we were leaning in, our lips inches apart…

"I see. Thank you Kagamine-san for helping Miku," Luka gave him a smile.

"Please, call me Len," He said happily. Luka nodded,

"Ok Len-san," Then she turned to me, "Have you ate lunch Miku?"

I nodded, "Len offered me a banana…"

"Are you feeling a little better?" I nodded in reply to her question. I knew Len was watching and listening and I tried to include him in the awkward conversation,

"Len, thank you. I`m very happy that you offered me help," I said, actually meaning every word I just said. Len blinked, surprised then he nodded with a smile.

"Any time Miku…" He gently took my hand and I saw Luka watch curiously. His touch made me relax, but also made my heart thump louder and faster against my chest at the same time. What was this…?

We were interrupted by the school bell ringing loudly. Luka shot up immediately, waiting for me. Len stood up also, still clasping my hand and blushing slightly. I stood up with him.

"Well, I`ll see you after school Miku-chan…" Len finally broke our hands apart and he started to walk off. I could see a blonde girl waiting for him, a smile on her face.

"Hurry up, we`ll be late Banana Breath!" She yelled.

"Coming Orange Idiot!" Len yelled back. He shot me a reassuring smile as he left my sight with the girl. She was excitedly talking and I could hear Len sigh. I turned away quickly, in case they saw me looking, and focused on Luka instead.

"Let`s go," She said and grabbed my hand. It had warmed up a bit. I nodded and walked with her. She started to talk but I found I wasn`t listening. My thoughts were focusing on one thing: Who was that blonde girl?

…

"Miku, is there anything going on between you and that Len person?" Luka asked me as we walked to class.

"W-What?! No!" I cried, "Why would you think THAT Luka-chan?!"

She smiled, "What were you doing before I came out?" I blushed suddenly, her having caught me in a well-planned and set trap,

"N-Nothing! W-We were just t-talking!" I stammered. I wanted to get off this subject as quickly as possible now.

"What about you and Gakupo?" I suddenly thought of asking. Luka instantly blushed a dark red. For a while now, Luka has had a crush on a purple haired boy in her class named Gakupo Kamui. She said they were set as partners on a class project and he was brilliant at the subject. I was happy for her of course; I was glad my friend had taken a liking to someone that I felt could make her happy. He wasn`t in any of my classes, but I had seen and heard of him enough times to know he was nice.

"W-What?!" The pinkette cried, making my laugh. She liked him, but denied it every time he was mentioned with her name. Weird…

"Give over Luka; I know you like him! Talk to him!"

Luka blushed then went serious, "I`d rather we talked about you, and that Kagamine boy,"

"What`s there to talk about?" I asked, trying not to blush.

"Do you… Do you like him?" Luka asked. I nodded,

"Yes. He`s kind, friendly and helpful,"

Luka nodded, "I agree. He seems like the right person to have told…" She clasped my hand tighter, "Just try not to let him lead you astray,"

I was confused. Lead me astray? What did that mean?

"Miku, I`ll help you too. I want the best for you, ok?"

I smiled, "Thank you Luka-chan!"

Luka threw her hair behind her shoulders then she whispered, "So does he-"

I blushed, "Let`s just go to class,"

Luka hadn`t looked like she liked Len much outside, but now that we were alone, she told me she liked him. I knew Luka didn`t trust sketchy people or strangers; that she chose to get to know them first before deciding whether she liked them or not. I had already decided that I liked Len. And it looked like she had already decided she liked Len too. Did he have a special charm or something?

That wasn`t the only question I was pondering. Who was that blonde girl? A friend? A fellow student? A…girlfriend? Len hadn`t mentioned a girlfriend, though why would that ever fall into our conversation?

What was this feeling? It felt strange, like I wanted to spend more time with Len, keep him to myself… Jealousy? But why would I be jealous?

"Miku, what did he mean to meet after school?" Luka suddenly asked, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Sorry? Oh. He usually comes to the diner I work at. That`s where we met…" I replied.

"Oh," Luka smiled then looked ahead, "Have fun!" Then she headed to her next class. I smiled at her,

"You too- with Gakupo!"

"Miku!" She cried and I laughed. Then she smiled,

"And Miku-chan, I`m sorry about earlier,"

"Me too Luka-chan…" Then we parted ways, both smiling.

…

I sighed as I slumped in my seat. Things were boring now and I couldn`t wait to get out of school for a change. I was desperate to meet up with Len… No! I just wanted to ask about the blonde girl. Yes, that was it. Why would I be desperate to meet up with him?! I sighed again; there was nothing else to do but slump further.

The bell rang loudly and I slowly stood up. I slowly packed up my things and looked ahead; ready to go to my next class. Though when I blinked and opened my eyes again, I saw something or someone that made me freeze.

The blonde girl sighed and swung her bag over her shoulder. She ran a hand through her short hair and adjusted the large white bow so it was straight. I could only guess that she had been raking her hands through her hair the full class and had knocked the bow off centre.

She shook her head, causing a stray strand of blonde hair she had left out of her hair clips to move of of her face. She started to walk, and just as I reached out a hand and took a small step forward, she exited the classroom. I was left standing there, looking like a fool. Again.

Who was she? How had I never noticed her in this class before? Maybe because she was with Len, I was getting curious about her? I couldn`t recall seeing her before; but I mostly stared out of the window in this class.

I sighed and exited the class too. When I was out the room I looked around, hoping to see her and maybe catch up to her. As I looked left, I saw her heading up the stairs. I followed.

As I reached the top of the stairs, I realized she was already up the next flight. How could she move that fast?! I looked up and our eyes met. Even from afar, that shade of blue in her eyes was unmistakeable. It was the same shade as Len`s. She gave me a grin and a wink then walked off, out of my sight.

…

I thought about her and Len for the rest of school. I couldn`t get either of them out of my mind and it annoyed me. Were they lovers or friends? Not that I could tell them apart… I mean, I had seen kissing and hugging but… It was difficult to put into words.

I waved to Luka who waved back and climbed on the bus. She was in a super good mood due to her project with Gakupo moving further, and today he had held her hand…

She had explained on the way to the bus it was only to 'guide' her hand in gluing something down, but the look on her face had told me otherwise. She couldn`t get that dreamy gaze and smile off her face. She really liked him. I wondered if he liked her back. I wish I had something to care about, or even someone to care about me. Well, Luka counted but only as a friend. Did Len even count? Yes! He asked to be my friend, so he did count! But not in that way…

I was being greedy now. I should be happy with what I have and leave it at that. I sighed as I walked to the diner alone, hands in my skirt pockets. They weren`t actually pockets; Meiko had ripped a few places in my skirt a week ago, therefore giving me pockets. It wasn`t bad to have them, but the edges were scruffy and I had no way of making my only skirt neater because of them. My plastic bag hit against my legs as I walked, still hanging over my left arm.

I blinked slowly, feeling the weight of the medical pad on my cheek as I licked my dry lips as I neared the diner. The diner brought back painful memories of Thursday and what had happened. Cook giving me the money, me and Luka leaving our bags here then coming back to collect them in the late afternoon. My smiling face as me and Luka parted for the night and I headed home, not realizing my stupid mistake until it was too late…

I reached a hand up and brushed my fingers against the pad slowly as I thought, remembering every moment from when I opened the front door to when Papa left me on the floor crying with a bruise on my cheek. I blinked harshly and opened the door to the diner. I rushed into the store room to get changed, a tear sliding down my cheek whilst doing so.

I stopped changing all of a sudden when my stomach growled and I found myself running a hand down my side shyly. The skin felt cool but really thin under my fingertips. Maybe Len was right about needing to eat more… Though where would I get the money to eat more than I was given here for free and at school?

I wiped the tear away and dumped my plastic bag on the floor along with my school clothes. I headed out into the bright, busy diner and looked around. I couldn`t spot the person I longed to see… Longed? Why…? What?

Cook threw me a smile from the kitchen and I blinked sharply twice and gave him one back. He pointed to a tray of drinks sitting on the serving counter and a booth at the back. I nodded and picked it up then headed to the booth he had pointed at. I took a sharp intake of air when Meiko looked up, brown eyes gleaming evilly.

"Ah, Hatsune. Good to see you working. Good girl!"

The girls beside her in the booth giggled feebly as if it was a joke and I bit my lip quietly. What was she trying to do?

Meiko smiled and flipped her short hair, sexily, "Who else is going to pay the rent when the parents are losers?"

I gasped. The girls giggled again, clearly knowing what she was getting at. And now I did too. I placed the tray on the table and turned away sharply. I felt sharp tugs at my pigtails and I winced.

"It`s the truth Hatsune," Meiko whispered, her voice filled with venom and loud enough for everyone at the booth to hear, "Don`t try to run away."

She let me go and I rushed off to the counter. I placed the tray on the serving counter as I passed, tears falling down my cheeks. I turned away so no one could see me cry. Another waitress was in today so I was fine with standing here. Cook didn`t seem to notice my absence at all.

Another tear fell down my cheek when there was a soft prod on my back. I wiped my tears as best as I could and turned around, expecting a customer to be there waiting for me to serve them. However, who I saw was unexpected.

"Hey, why were you crying?" The blonde girl asked. Short hair with a large white bow in it, a soft smile on her face and… Those eyes! The exact same shade of blue as Len`s!

I rubbed my eyes again, "No, I wasn`t crying! I was just…" My voice trailed off. The blonde girl leaned against the counter,

"Hey, you`re that girl I saw on the stairs earlier today!" She smiled then changed the subject, not going into any details, "It`s ok to cry. Is school stressing you out? It sucks doesn`t it?" She kept smiling. I felt strange around her. How could someone be so happy like her?

"Um…" I didn`t know how to reply, so instead (when I did reply) changed the subject, "Do you want anything?"

She gave me a smile, "Anything with oranges in it,"

Oranges? I`d never had an order that contained oranges in it. I turned away from her shyly and raked my brain for something to satisfy her. I`d suddenly obtained the need to impress her for some odd reason. I didn`t want her to get impatient.

"I like orange milkshakes," She said cheerfully. She grinned sheepishly when I looked at her, "I know it`s a weird thing to like, but I love oranges! They`re definitely my favorite fruit!"

I gave her a weak smile and started to make her orange shake. She was right; it was an odd thing to like, but who was I to judge? I passed it to her and she sipped it happily. She gave me a thumbs up,

"Nice! You`ve got the knack for making shakes!"

I found myself blushing a little. This was surprisingly nice. I was being praised for once, and I didn`t even know this girl. Questions about her and Len popped into my mind again and before I could ask her, my eyes became fixed on another person.

"Sorry I`m late!" Len sat in the seat next to the blonde girl smiling. I turned away quickly, realizing the greeting was probably to her and not to me. I didn`t want to interrupt anything going on between them and was about to serve someone else when a hand grasped mine,

"Hi Miku-chan!" Len smiled brightly, blue eyes sparkling. I gulped nervously, the feeling of his hand holding mine leaving me stunned.

"I`m sorry I`m late; teacher held me back," His eyes drifted up to my pad, "Is it still sore?"

I shook my head a little. I was lying. It was still sore but I didn`t want to say anything as I thought of it as a way of rejecting Len`s kindness. He supplied the pads and healing cream so I was very grateful and didn`t want to disrespect his kind actions.

Len nodded, "Good. I brought another one with me just in case…" Our eyes met over the counter and it stayed like that for a good minute before the blonde girl spoke,

"Don`t mind me," She sipped her shake moodily, "I`ll just sit here like a left out loser…"

Len sprang back suddenly, releasing my hand. He looked a little shocked, as if he had forgotten something important,

"Oh gosh! I`m sorry; I completely forgot you were sitting there!" Len chuckled a bit then turned to me, "Miku, this is Rin, my twin sister,"

I froze, my eyes swivelling over the two of them. It made sense now! They both had blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin… Why didn`t I assume it before?! I suddenly felt very stupid…

"Oh," Was all I could say, my hands balling into unseen fists under the counter. Len smiled sheepishly and Rin nodded,

"You surprised?"

I thought about how to reply and nodded, "I-I t-thought…"

They both chuckled and Rin smiled before sticking her hand over the counter to me,

"Rin Kagamine,"

I blinked then uncurled my fists. A gentle smile breached my face and I clasped her hand,

"Miku Hatsune," I mumbled shyly. Rin broke us apart then winked,

"Nice to meet you Miku-san. I hope we can be good friends,"

Friends? Already? We just met a few minutes ago… She was so nice. Just like her brother… And as the minutes went on, banana and orange milkshakes made and sipped, I found myself enjoying my time with the twins. Len shot me smiles throughout the whole time and strangely I felt myself melt because of it. What was this?

But as my eyes drifted now and then to the back corner of the diner where Meiko`s booth was, that death glare and evil look never left her face. I felt intimidated and scared under her gaze and it was really difficult to rip my gaze away from hers. Her brown eyes blinked harshly and her eyebrows remained narrowed. She whispered various times to her friends beside her and the same look she was wearing was engraved on their faces too. Meiko smirked evilly all of a sudden, making me freeze.

What was she going to do to me now…?


	9. Ch8: He Makes Me Happy

Chapter 8: He Makes Me Happy

Hi everyone! *walks, waves, slams into computer chair* Ouch. I always do that nowadays! Anyway, this is my last update before I go away on holiday. I`ll be away for a week and a bit so you`ll have to wait ever so patiently my readers until I return!

Recap: We met the lovely little blonde named Rin who is LenLen`s twin sister and Miku and her are getting along fine. Luka has met Len and she likes him! And Meiko is planning something against Miku-chan…

Reviews:

Writer-chan: I couldn`t ever think of Rinny as an enemy! And it just wouldn`t work if LenLen was with Miku and Rin was standing there for some reason jealous or something. No, that`s horrible! You`ll find out soon enough what Mei-chan is going to do to Miku-chan. Thanks for your review!

Superstitious-chan: Yup, Meiko is one of them. That sounds like a brilliant idea Superstitious-chan! (Can I call you that?)

Arisugawa I'maGhoul Alice: You shall have your Lenku moments Alice-chan. I don`t like to think of Neru as the bad guy as I actually like her and portray her as one of Miku-chan`s best friends in my other story So This Is Love?. Sure everyone thinks NeruxLen is cute but I prefer Neru as a friend and MikuxLen. Yes Meiko is the bad girl. Here is your chapter! Thanks for your review!

Awesome-chan: I like LukaxMiku but definitely prefer LukaxGakupo and MikuxLen. Well most people can`t tell the resemblance of the two as siblings and therefore there is the horrible ship RinxLen, no offence to those that like it. I will try my best Awesome-chan! Thanks for your review!

: I`m glad you like my story! Here`s your update! Thanks for your review!

Rolling-chan: It`s so good! I do ship Miku with a bunch of other Vocaloids too, but shipping her with Len is definitely a hobby of mine! Rin-chan is going to appear a lot in this story. The order of main characters technically goes Miku, Len, Luka, Rin… I can`t finish the order without ruining the story plot ideas for you! Sorry. Thanks for your review and I`m glad you enjoyed the last chapter!

Tyrannosaurusrex-123: I`ll consider that idea Rex-san (Can I call you that? I call every reviewer something like that). Thank you for that idea. And thanks for your review!

I`m glad to present this chapter of OPAC and let you enjoy the miracle that is LENKU! Enjoy and see you soon!

…

"C'mon Len, we`ve gotta get home!" Rin tugged on her brother`s sleeve. They had been here for more than an hour to keep me company. I actually felt better having two friends by my side. Len sighed, turning to me,

"Um, I`ve gotta go…" Len smiled, blue eyes sparkling. He grabbed my two hands with his two, "I`ll see you tomorrow though Miku-chan!" And then he whispered in my ear, "Stay safe…"

I blushed a little and smiled, "Len…"

He turned away and trailed after his twin. He shot me another smile and waved as he exited the diner. I waved back and when he disappeared from sight, I sighed happily.

"That your boyfriend?"

I turned around to see Kitty smiling smugly, tousling her hair with one hand. I frowned, blushing,

"No…" I mumbled. Kitty chuckled,

"I thought you weren`t the boy type Hatsune," She finished tying her apron behind her back and sauntered to the counter.

"I`m not!" I wasn`t. I`ve never hung out with a boy in my life. I didn`t want to think of what Papa`s reaction would be if he saw me with a boy. Actually, there was that one time…

I had been walking home and I had met this boy from another school on the way. We talked for a while and he walked me home. I felt my heart lift and race at the same time with him. He said he felt the same when I blabbed it out. We got too close… Papa saw and he raged, yelling until the boy ran away from me. I lost my chance. I had felt so happy…

Kaito. Kaito Shion was his name. He moved away a long time ago. He probably never felt the same way I did anyway.

But this feeling; that same feeling I had felt with Kaito long ago has returned. I feel it…with Len…?

No I couldn`t possibly-!

"Hatsune, your shift`s over. You can go home now," Kitty broke me away from my thoughts. She handed me my earnings in an envelope and smiled,

"Cook`s busy, but he said to tell you good luck."

I was puzzled. Good luck? What for? I collected my things and exited the diner. It was quiet outside. The sun was setting behind the many lovely houses on the street and it looked beautiful. I felt like I could just stand and watch it for hours. It would be better than going home.

Things so simple amazed me, whilst other kids were more amazed by new phones and game updates. I wondered if they ever took the time to appreciate the simple things in life. Every takes at least something for granted, don`t they? I took too many things for granted, and now I`ve learned that life shouldn`t be taken for granted.

Mama used to tell me stories about a girl that sat and watched the sunset one day and wished on it. She wished that everything would get better. Her parents were fighting and her big sister died a year before she was born. The next day, the girl`s parents sorted things out. It was such a simple tale. I wished things would be as easy as that for me.

I loved it when Mama told me stories. They had the power to take my breath away and leave me begging for more, but they also had the power to make me cry. When that happened, Mama would hug me close and tell me everything was all right.

Sometimes these stories held true meaning and made me happy, but other times the stories were just Mama`s ramblings about her past and scared me. Mama had a way with words and described everything greatly. She was different from other mothers. Sometimes she was comforting and loving and other times she was cold and threatening. She was half of what Papa was now.

I stood there for another five minutes, just admiring the different blends of orange, yellow and red in the sky before me. The sky always had the ability to amaze me. Day, evening and night; all held such quality. I believed the sky had many secrets; many undiscovered secrets. I wondered if one day I would ever be let in on them.

I began to walk slowly home, taking my time. I knew I should hurry and give Papa the money, but I stayed at the pace I was at. I wanted to enjoy this peaceful and dazzling moment as long as I could. The sunset set an orange glow around me and I smiled. There were still some things worth living for.

…

I curled up in a corner of my room, shrinking away from the world. The sounds of passing cars and talking from outside surrounded me. I put my hands over my ears. My hair hung loosely but limply on my shoulders and I bit my lip.

Papa had gone out already, with the money I gave him. He searched me when I got in, just in case I tried to hide anything. I shivered fearfully as I remembered the feel of his cold hands running along my body, searching for extra money. And when he didn`t find any…

I was confused. He had wanted there to be no money hidden from him, yet he was angry and upset when he didn`t find any. My right wrist bleated and throbbed with pain. He was getting more aggressive towards me and the few angry words he said to me now were the few he`d said to me in months. He didn`t speak, just took.

I curled up tighter. I lifted my head a little towards the window above me. Len… His house was only a street and a bit away from me. But did I really want to show myself in this state? No.

I sighed painfully as I removed my hands from my ears, stroking my bruised and padded cheek with a fingertip. What was even the point? At this rate nothing would improve, and the thought of that killed me inside. I wanted things to change, but I too scared to try. Why?

Mama`s tales of foster care filled my mind and I shivered. Mama had left behind scarring information; that was why. I was so scared… Yet I allowed Len in on it so he could help. I never told him about my Mama`s tales and her past. I didn`t want to scar him too, someone who had the will to live and loved life.

I brought my hand away from my cheek and brought my knees to my chest, moving out of my previous position. A tear slid down my injured cheek as I recalled parts of the past and it sank into the medical pad.

Why had my parents left me?

Why was life so rough right now?

What had I ever done to deserve this in the first place?

Why couldn`t I just be happy?

And suddenly, something snapped in me. Anger. All the anger from the past that I had contained built up inside of me and released all at the one time. I reached up and ripped the pad off my face and threw it to the ground. I reached over and picked up my books. I threw them angrily at the other end of the room. They all hit the opposite wall and landed with a loud thud. I growled and continued to release my anger for the next few minutes.

I was so angry. Every piece of anger I had managed to contain in my life burst out of me and I just snapped.

"I DIDN`T WANT THIS!" I screamed as loud as I could, tears pouring down my face, "I DIDN`T DO ANYTHING TO ANYONE! STOP PUNSIHING ME! WHY CAN`T YOU LET ME BE HAPPY?!"

Of course, I was addressing no one, juts empty air. But I was so angry I couldn`t care less. I punched my wardrobe doors numerous times before picking up my hairbrush and throwing it in the direction of my bed. It struck Dream and she fell off my bed and onto the floor. I stopped, panting. I inhaled and exhaled sharply before stepping cautiously towards Dream.

I knelt down and picked her up. Another tear fell onto her head and I clasped her to my chest, still crying. Dream would never leave me. She had been my friend since I was little and still was. A teddy bear… Dream appeared as something else to me, but strangely, I couldn`t put my finger on it.

I curled up again against my bed, Dream clasped to my chest and closed my eyes. Tears still fell from my closed eyes but it worked. I fell asleep.

…

I trudged along the pavement to the diner for my shift. There was no school and I wasn`t in the mood anyway. I had woken up early and left the house after washing and dressing. Papa wasn`t home and he probably wouldn`t be for a while. Probably passed out at a bar…

I sighed as I looked up at the sky. It was filled with dull grey clouds and threatened to rain at any minute. It was horrible, to match my mood. I just couldn`t be bothered with life today. But since when was life ever bothered with me?

I entered the diner and got dressed in my work clothes. Cook greeted me kindly and I smiled weakly back at him. I didn`t want him to feel bad for being kind to me so tried to be happy around him. Though it didn`t fool him,

"Are you all right today Miku?"

"I… I just don`t feel very well today Cook," I lied. Cook looked concerned,

"Are you sure?"

I nodded meekly in reply and wandered off by myself. There were hardly any customers in anyway as it was early morning. I had agreed to work the morning into the afternoon shift. Though now I couldn`t be bothered. I cast a glance back at Cook who was sipping coffee and reading one of his books. When the diner wasn`t packed and only had one or more customers, Cook sat and read. He had told me previously a month after I started working at the diner that he loved reading and often read to his two little girls Alice and Lucy.

I had never seen them before but I could picture them well enough and Cook had described them to me. They both had brown hair that reached their elbows and had brown eyes. They were twins. I liked hearing stories about them. The stories Cook read them were about princesses falling in love with princes and both of them having true love and happiness then living happily ever after.

True love and true happiness only existed in fairy tales, not in reality. Mama had never told me any fluffy and light stories containing things such as true love; I had to make them up myself or find a book somewhere. I had only learned of fairy tales when Luka mentioned them to me. We had a long conversation about books one day and Luka mentioned her favorite book: A fairy tale book. She let me read it and I was simply amazed by the simple way things worked in children`s stories.

I sighed as I remembered swimming in the sea with the Little Mermaid, went to the Royal Ball with Cinderella and danced in the ballroom with Belle. I remembered climbing Rapunzel's long blonde hair into her tower, lived in a small cottage with the Seven Dwarfs and rode on a magic carpet. I loved fairy tales; simply loved them.

I walked behind the counter and stood there looking bored. I had nothing to do. I wished I could have brought a book like Cook, but I was too ashamed. I had thrown Pandora`s Box (the book I had been reading) at my wall and many pages ended up crumpled. I felt ashamed to even look at it. Mrs Raynard had trusted me with that book and I had crumpled it. What was I if I couldn`t keep trust?

I put my head in my hands and sniffed. I didn`t want to cry, especially not in front of Cook and the few customers we had this morning. Cook believed everything was fine with me; I hadn`t told him anything about my life nowadays. The only people that knew were Len and Luka and… Then it struck me. Had Len told Rin? What if he had? What would she say? We had just become friends. Would she not want to be friends anymore? Oh no.

I groaned and sniffed silently, imagining the worst scenarios of Len telling Rin. Though somehow, he didn`t seem like the type to tell tales on me. And he promised me he would help me, so surely he knew not to tell…?

There was a gentle ring of the door opening and I sensed someone`s presence at the counter I was leaning on with my elbows. I quickly uncovered my face and stood up straight, not wanting to creep out a customer. I froze as I made eye contact with the 'customer'.

"Hi Miku-san!" Rin beamed, her sapphire eyes glowing with laughter and delight.

"Um…" I was stuck but managed to say something as to not keep her waiting, "Hi..?" Rin`s smile widened, making her look sweet,

"I never knew you worked weekends,"

"Um, I don`t," I replied, "It`s just for today…" She was my friend, but I found myself shy around her. We all had that one person in our friendship circle that we were scared of, right? Not that I had a circle of any kind; I didn`t have a shape for friends at all.

"Cool! You see I`ve always wanted a Saturday job but have never really had the patience for it. You know what I mean? I wouldn`t want to work as a waitress anyway. No offence,"

Her voice sounded confident and strangely filled me with a kind of joy. All the way through her speech she never stumbled on any words and that smile never left her lips. She looked sweet. But she was so much more too. Confident, kind, friendly…

"So, when do you finish today?" Her angelic voice broke me away from my thoughts.

"Um, afternoon. Around quarter to one," I replied but then couldn`t help but ask, "Why?" I didn`t want it to come out rude, not to someone sweet like her.

"Lenny asked! He wants to spend the day with you!"

I froze at the blonde`s words. Len asked? Len wanted…to spend the day…with…me? I felt faint, but at the same time, I knew I wasn`t going to faint. Rin grinned,

"You want to?" With no thought put into it, I replied,

"Yes!"

"It`s a date!"

A date? Why did she have to say that…?

Rin leaned over the counter, standing on the stool with her knees supporting her and hugged me. I was so shocked I didn`t hug back. But after a minute, I did. Luka had hugged me before, and so had Len but this felt different. I couldn`t describe it, but it just felt different. But a good different.

Rin`s orange scent intoxicated me, smelling heavenly. She`d told me they were her favorite fruit. Len`s was obviously bananas. Oranges and bananas. Rin drew back, smiling,

"I can`t wait! You don`t mind me being there too, do you Miku-san?" She looked slightly worried, though she also looked as if she would respect my choice. And it wasn`t hard at all to make that choice. I wanted to spend time with Rin, get to know her and this way I could also spend time with Len…

The thought of it caused butterflies to stir up in my stomach and I smiled nervously.

"I`d like that Rin," I replied. She cheered,

"Yay!" Then she gestured to the fruit bowl we kept on the counter. It had apples, bananas and…oranges. She was obviously eyeing them up. She sent me a knowing smile and I nodded with a smile before starting to make her an orange milkshake.

…

"Banana Brain should be here shortly Miku," Rin sighed as she tapped her fingers on the desk. I couldn`t help but be impatient too and gritted my teeth. The butterflies flew around and around my stomach, making me feel sick and light headed. I didn`t know why though.

Was it because this was the exact scene of going out with Luka and receiving my bruised cheek? Was it because that could happen again? Was it because I could spend time with Len?

"Sorry I`m late!"

I looked up as Rin smiled and sat up straight. I couldn`t take my eyes off the blond making his way towards the serving counter. It was already past quarter to one and there still weren`t many customers. Len stood at the counter, not taking a seat. He smiled at me and looked me up and down.

I had already changed out of my work clothes and was wearing a pink top and a pair of black jeans. I hadn`t chosen decent clothes as I hadn`t been expecting to be asked to go out today and I immediately felt self-conscious.

"You look nice Miku-chan," Len said, loud enough for only me to hear. My heart fluttered as I blushed.

"Thank you," I mumbled back. I looked at him. He was wearing black jeans too; a white t-shirt with red circles on it and had white and red sneakers on. He looked really handsome…

Rin hopped off her stool and smiled at the both of us, "Are we going?"

Len nodded in reply, "Yeah, let`s head now!"

"Where are we going?" I asked. I felt shy as the two exchanged glances.

"Didn`t you tell her?" Len asked. Rin sheepishly smiled,

"Um… No?" She threw her hands up in the air, "I got distracted! She can make really good shakes!"

Len grinned, "I`ll take that excuse as it`s true," He winked at me. I literally melted inside.

"We`re thought we`d take you out to lunch then go to the park. You up for that?" He asked gently. I nodded. It sounded like such a good idea.

"I`ll lead the way!" Rin said, taking large steps towards the door. She pulled it open and bounded outside. Len exchanged glances with me and we shared a chuckle.

I waved to Cook as I left. He shot me a smile and waved back. Even though I had protested, he had given me half of my earnings. I thought the half fair as he had given me extra for my day out with Luka. Len opened the door for me and let me through. I walked through and settled my gaze on Rin who was tapping her foot impatiently with crossed arms.

"Come ON!" She smiled, "Let`s go!" She skipped ahead as we followed a few paces behind her. Her bow waved back and forth on her head as she skipped and she looked adorable. I wished I could be able to do that and feel happy for more than a few minutes before life threw my failures back in my face.

"Um, Miku?" Len tapped my shoulder and I blinked,

"Y-Yes?" I asked nervously.

"Um, have you ever been out to lunch before?"

"N-No. Well… A long time ago of course, like when I was little," Len looked heartbroken at my answer,

"Do you remember it clearly?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I remember it was a nice restaurant with pretty lights and great food. Mama and Papa took me there for my ninth birthday. I had pasta and loved it! I remember the special cake my parents brought with them to the restaurant. Mama had decorated it with edible stars and moons and little silver balls. And afterwards, she let me have a brownie and ice cream. It`s still my favorite meal to this day…" I looked away as I recalled that exact time and sniffed.

A few moments later, I felt an arm pull me closer and I found myself snuggling into Len`s chest. It felt so nice and comfortable. His arm kept a tight but not painful grip on me and I felt safe all over again.

"Hey, it`s ok," Len whispered, "Don`t think about anything sad, ok? Think happy thoughts…"

I wished I could. What was a happy thought? Len… Thoughts of him came into my mind and I just snuggled in tighter. It didn`t seem like he had any problem with me doing it. It was a minute later that Rin`s voice interrupted our moment,

"Hey, lovebirds! You gonna go any slower?"

We sprang apart immediately, reminding me of that lunchtime when Luka walked in on us with our lips inches apart… Except this time it was a different pose…

"Shut up Orange Idiot!" Len yelled and I flinched at his tone. Was he mad? Was it my fault? He turned to me with a smile,

"You ok now?" I nodded and his eyes brightened, "Let`s pick up the pace or else she`ll come down and drag us!" We picked up our pace instantly.

It was a few minutes later that we reached a restaurant that looked similar to the one from my childhood. Rin bounded inside and Len kept the door open for me. I walked into the restaurant and gasped. Pretty lights… It looked professional looking and chatter filled the air. Rin walked up to the front desk and soon enough a man led us to our table. And as we sat down with our menus, I gasped again.

I had been here before. This was the restaurant I had gone to for my ninth birthday with Mama and Papa. I looked at the table next to the one we were sitting at and stared. There was a small star pinned to the side of one of the seats. I couldn`t believe it was still there. I remembered Papa pinning a small star badge to my seat on that day. He`d pinned it there so next time we came in, we would remember our happy day at that table. We never came back to this restaurant because things fell apart on the same day and family days and outings became a distant thought.

"Miku? Are you ok?" Len asked, concern in his voice. I turned to him, doing my best to smile,

"Y-Yeah…" I looked back over at the table. Rin tilted her head in confusion,

"What is it? Do you see something?" She looked round at the table and noticed the star, "Is that yours?"

I nodded then shakily said, "I-I came here for my ninth birthday…" Len`s eyes widened,

"Is this the restaurant-?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Oh my gosh Miku… I`m sorry!"

"It`s ok," I smiled weakly, "You never knew,"

Len didn`t look like his apology should have been accepted and looked to the ground. Rin on the other hand grabbed my hand tightly,

"Do you want to go somewhere else?"

My heart melted at how nice she was to actually ask instead of staying for her pleasure. But I didn`t feel right with saying we should leave, especially when the twins had put lots of effort in to take me out to lunch.

"No, it`s fine," I said, "Let`s stay here," Len looked up all of a sudden and looked into my eyes,

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, smiling, "Yeah,"

Rin let go of my hand and picked up her menu. She grinned, "Then let`s order!"

Len laughed and I found myself laughing too. This felt nice; just sitting with friends to have lunch together. I glanced back at the table behind us and smiled. It had been a fun day that led to the fighting of my parents that led to that stupid red lamp being bought which divorced my parents which led to Papa getting drunk and aggressive which then led to my life now. Though, if my life wasn`t like this, I wouldn`t have met Len and Rin; and Luka probably wouldn`t be my friend. Things would`ve turned out different.

And although it sounded better, I wouldn`t change meeting Len; that part could stay. I wondered how my life would`ve turned out if my parents were good, hadn`t left me and together.

But when Len turned and smiled at me, all thoughts just melted away as I got involved in the conversation without once glancing back at the table behind us.

…

"You really liked that pasta didn`t you?" Rin giggled as I nodded happily,

"It`s still as good as it was all those years ago!"

We shared a laugh as I noticed Len hanging behind. I paused to let Rin go in front whilst Len caught up with me. We walked along together for a few minutes before he picked his head up,

"Oh. Hi Miku-chan! I didn`t notice you there. Sorry,"

"It`s ok. But are you?" I asked, concerned. Len smiled,

"Yeah," He looked around, "The park sure is beautiful at this time of day isn`t it?"

I nodded, "It is,"

"You know, I love sunsets. They remind me of happy things, and the occasional banana,"

I laughed, "Bananas?!"

He laughed too, "They`re my favorite fruit! What`s yours?"

I thought about it. I recalled eating strawberries with Luka and liking them, but I couldn`t consider them my favorite fruit. After a moment, I knew the answer for sure,

"Bananas,"

"Yes! See that Rin?! Someone else likes them too!"

Rin stuck her tongue out at us and waggled it, "Oranges are still better!"

"Are not!" We shouted back.

"Are too!"

This debate continued as we made our way across the park. People were staring, but for once, I didn`t care. It was just nice to be able to laugh and joke with friends for a change. I had always wanted to just relax for more than a minute and be like any other normal child. Of course, that day with Luka still counted as it had been a good outing, even if the end result wasn`t…

"Who wants ice cream?!" Rin yelled.

"Me!"

"Last one to the ice cream stand is a rotten egg!"

"Rin!"

I ran at first but then slowed down to a halt. I wasn`t at all good at sports and already had a stitch. I sighed.

"I prefer to hang back too,"

I looked at Len. I thought he would`ve been well ahead of me. He had taken off at the same speed as Rin, which was fast.

"I thought-"

"Yeah. Any wise person knows they can`t win against Rin when it comes to ice cream, especially if it`s orange sherbet. She`s a sore loser,"

"I think she`s great," I looked off into the distance, "It must be great to be able to smile daily and live happily…" I felt that familiar arm wrap around me,

"You will be happy Miku, I promise. I said I`d help, and I will. Count on it,"

I smiled and turned to him. He gave me a gentle smile then leaned forward. I froze but longed for him to come closer at the same time. What was he going to do?

I was greeted with a kiss on the forehead and I melted. He moved away, blushing deeply. I felt my face heating up.

"I`m sorry, I-I just-" Len stuttered.

"It`s fine," I said, smiling then turned away, "Let`s go get Rin before she hogs all the ice cream!"

Len grabbed my hand, "Yeah, lets!"

We took off running, the feeling of his hand in mine giving me sudden strange strength. It felt great. The sun set behind us as we ran, my pigtails flying out behind me and Len`s smile reminding me that he was indeed there to help. And I had a feeling that he wasn`t going to break his promise.


End file.
